<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Golden Sky Above by EuphoricMother</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699463">The Golden Sky Above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother'>EuphoricMother</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, In-Laws, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexual Content, Sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff piece involving the relationship of Claude and Byleth post-war.</p><p>Byleth has to learn about a entirely new culture as she bonds her life with Claude's.  Even though there are a few rough spots to maneuver around, she feels he's worth the effort.  Probably.</p><p>Claude drew a slow, deep breath and cleared his throat a bit to recover from her grasp on his neck.  He had planned to explain everything to her, everything, as soon as he saw her again.  Somehow, this plan had now backfired.  </p><p>He looked up at her when she pulled up, resting her hands on each side of him now to stare down at him.  “Forgiven?”  She didn’t answer but continued to stare down at him, hiking a pale green brow.  “By?” </p><p>“Mmmmm, you always managed to alter the truth a bit...Ever since I’ve known you.”  She pushed herself up now.  “I hope that you decide you no longer have to do that with me.  It will just piss me off,” she warned now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth crawled into her bed on the third floor of the monastery just as she had every night since becoming the ruler of the United Kingdom of Fodlan after defeating Nemesis with Claude.  With Rhea now gone with Catherine in an attempt to recover in solitude and peace, Seteth agreed to stay and assist Byleth.  He had concentrated on working to restore the monastery and church while she worked on restoring war-torn villages and expanding the trade options and relations with neighboring lands and countries just as she had promised Claude.</p><p>Laying in bed, she stared at the ceiling, watching the flickers of light from the fireplace dance above her.  Claude had promised to come back to her quickly.  Told her that he loved her and gave her a ring.  He had sent her several messages while they were apart, each one filling her with excited anticipation as she opened them.  She couldn’t help smiling as she thought of some of the sweet things he had written.  </p><p>Her fingers idly toyed with the ring on her finger, just as they had time and time again over the seemingly endless time they were apart.  Things weren’t always easy during this period.  Uprising from leftover groups from the Empire caused skirmishes here and there hampering recoveries in some areas.  Then there were larger crusades such as the one that nearly succeeded only days ago.  The report she had received regarding assistance from an Almyran army in taming a fierce battle in Derdriu hinted that Claude was leading this group that had been detrimental in the success squelching the takeover.  Her brows lowered now, as she considered the things she had learned from the reports she received just that afternoon, following this battle.  Things he should have told her.  She drew a deep breath as she rolled over and closed her eyes.  They were important things he should have told her.</p><p> </p><p>Getting into the monastery wasn’t as easy a task as he thought it was going to be.  Then again, nothing involving Byleth was ever really easy, Claude considered as he made his way through the darkened halls on his way to Byleth’s room.  It really hadn’t been his intention to arrive so early that the sun wasn’t up as yet, but having been in the old Alliance territory, he was too close to not come back.  He had waited long enough.  Dealing with the guards downstairs was most bothersome, especially since they had summoned Seteth.</p><p>To say that Seteth was disturbed to be called out so early that the sun hadn’t appeared over the horizon was an understatement.  Thankfully, he had been gracious in allowing Claude passage, after pointing out the very early hour and that Byleth was, in all likelihood, not going to be happy.  No doubt he had allowed him to enter this early because Seteth was now aware that Claude was not entering as an alumnus wanting some dawn rendezvous with the ruler of Fodlan, but because he was now a ruler as well.  A fact that he hoped Byleth was reconciled with since, clearly, she would be aware of this information now as well.  Tidbits of news that he had hoped he would be breaking to her himself, but information always finds a way of traveling too fast sometimes.</p><p>Still, had he known it was going to be this difficult to finally reunite with Byleth, he would have found a way to enter through the third-floor balcony.  Perhaps, just vault off of his wyvern onto the balcony to arrive with some style.  Then again, he had to admit he was pleased that she was so well protected, even if she could handle herself with little or no assistance.  However, if he had just waited a few hours, he could have avoided the minor annoyances altogether.  After all, the sky was already starting to show the bright hues of purple and pink of morning’s first light. </p><p>Now that he was finally standing outside the door of her room, he only hoped that it wasn’t locked.  Attempting to pick the lock to gain access would not only ruin the surprise but would probably just cause a ruckus he would rather avoid.  Slowly pushing the door open, he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as he saw her quietly sleeping in the large bed through the glow cast by the fireplace.</p><p>He pulled off his jacket and gloves and set them on a chair before pulling off his boots to keep from making too much noise crossing the floor to her bed.  Very carefully, he crept onto the bed behind her and slowly leaned to brush a kiss to her cheek.  “Hello, Byleth,” he whispered against her ear.</p><p>Her eyes flying open, she reacted without hesitation, her elbow jutting back to violently crash against him with enough force to push him back as she rolled toward him now.  Her hand shooting out to grasp his neck while lifting the other hand, it glowing with the magic she was ready to hurl.</p><p>“Stop!  Stop, Byleth, it’s me,” Claude managed in a tight voice caused by her grip on his throat while his hand reached out to grab hers in an attempt to keep from being fried by her spell.</p><p>“Cl...Claude?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s me.”</p><p>She stared at him for a moment trying to distinguish if he was, indeed, in front of her or if he was just a figment of her imagination.  The hand on his throat released him as she watched his smile grow and that quick wink of an eye.  She knew without a doubt that he was real.  Real enough that her irritation with him reared its head.  Jerking her hand free from his, both hands slammed against his chest now.  “You!”  She moved to her knees while her hands clutched his shirt into her fists.  “How did you even get up here?  Why are you here, Claude?”  </p><p>“I had to deal with Seteth finally get up here,” he explained.  “But, really?  Why am I here?” he repeated in an incredulous tone.  His hand moved to touch her cheek, his brows lowering in confusion as she tipped her head away from him.  “Byleth?  I told you I would be back to be with you.”</p><p>She glared at him through the orangy glow in the room as she let out a low chuckle.  “That, you did,” she said quietly as her fists slowly released his shirt, and she rested back a bit.  “You also told me you love me.”  She watched him slowly nod, her eyes noting how utterly good looking he still was to her.  It irritated her, to no end, that just looking into those deep green eyes melted her heart.  She frowned now.  “You also said your name is Claude,” she muttered.  She sucked a deep breath through her nostrils.  “But that isn’t true, is it?  You also said you had insignificant royal ties somewhere you had to go, but that wasn’t true.  Being the crown prince of Almyra, sure as hell, is not just an insignificant royal tie,” she pointed out evenly.</p><p>Claude drew a slow, deep breath and cleared his throat a bit to recover from her grasp on his neck.  He had planned to explain everything to her, everything, as soon as he saw her again.  Somehow, this plan had now backfired.  She found it all out on her own.  Now, as he stared at her face, darkened with anger aimed at him, he wondered how he was going to make this right with her.  Nothing left to do now but lay everything at her feet and hope she would understand.  No cagey explanations.  No double talk.  Just the plain truth this time.  Anything to get her to understand and forgive.</p><p>“I withheld important information about myself because I had to, not because I wanted to lie to you.  The charade began before I even met you, Byleth,” he said as he held her eyes with his.  “My grandfather knew that if any one of the Alliance lords knew the truth, there would be an uprising.  We knew it would have to be that way until the time that I became the leader of the Alliance.”  His hand reached out and dared to attempt to take hers.  He felt a ray of hope when she didn’t pull it away, but allowed him to hold it as he continued.  “Fodlan has been hostile to Almyra for many years, you know this.  I had to keep everything to myself until a time when the Throat was open, when everyone could see Almyrans as not a hostile threat, but as people with things to offer.”</p><p>“So then, all of the documents and requests for open trade deals with Almyra were actually sent by your father?  King Khalid?”  She watched his brows lower a bit as he drew a deep breath and braced herself for whatever it was, he was going to tell her now.  </p><p>“No.  They were sent by me.”  He watched her eyes widen and pushed on, “We changed my name to Claude when I was recognized by my grandfather as the heir to the Riegan name and leader of the Alliance because I had to in order to be accepted in Fodlan.  My birth name is Khalid.  I am the newly crowned King of Almyra.”  His hand tightened on hers.  “And I am still deeply in love with you, Byleth.  That is no lie.”  One side of his mouth quirked up in a half-smile as his brows lifted.  “Doesn’t one little part of you want to forgive me?”</p><p>She stared at him knowing full well that, despite all of this deception, she still loved him.  Had fallen in love with him even before the war broke out.  The question she still wanted answered, in simple language, escaped her lips again, “Why are you here?”</p><p>His free hand reached up to lightly brush her hair over her shoulder before it rested against her neck, his thumb lightly traced along the angle of her jaw.  “I am here because, even as I worked to make my dream come true, I realized there was one more dream that I wanted even more than the one I had been working so hard to make reality.”  His eyes stared into hers.  “It is you, Byleth.  I want, more than anything, for us to marry.  To spend the rest of my life with you, good times, bad times, all of it.  I am here because I deeply love you, and it was time to be together again.”</p><p>The hint of a smile touched her lips despite her slight desire to remain irritated with him.  “No warping of the truth?  You swear that is your goal?  For us to join our lives?”</p><p>“With all my heart,” he answered while slowly leaning toward her, hoping to finally get the kiss he had been waiting so long for.  With the slightest tip of his head to the right, his lips met hers.  As his lips moved with hers, his hand moved to slip around her as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him.  His heart filled with hope.</p><p>As their lips parted on a sigh, Byleth stared into his eyes.  “I really have missed you,” she admitted softly just before bonding her lips with his again.  Her eyes fell closed as her lips parted, inviting him to deepen the kiss while he leaned back, pulling her over him.  She moved her hand now to plunge into his thick, dark waves, her tongue mingling with his.  There was so much more she wanted to know, but feeling his arms holding her, his lips moving in perfect unison with hers, none of it seemed to matter.</p><p>He looked up at her when she pulled up, resting her hands on each side of him now to stare down at him.  “Forgiven?”  She didn’t answer but continued to stare down at him, hiking a pale green brow.  “By?”  He was trying desperately to ignore that the neckline of her nightgown was gaping open revealing a great deal of her as she continued to lean over him.</p><p>“I will forgive you, if you promise not to leave me behind again.  If you promise me that when you return to Almyra, you will take me with you.”  Her eyes held his.  “I need the people of Almyra to accept me just as I will need the people of Fodlan to accept you.”</p><p>“Considering that the people of Almyra have had a Fodlan queen before crowning me, I don’t think they will rebel over another one,” Claude easily pointed out as he thought of his mother.</p><p>Byleth considered now what she had heard years ago about the Almyran queen.  “Your mother is the Demon Queen of Almyra.”</p><p>He chuckled now.  “Yes, she is.  Just ask Nader about her fierce tenacity.  Actually,” his hand reached up so his finger tapped the end of her nose as he continued, “I think the Demon Queen and the Ashen Demon will get along just fine.  She’ll love you.  And to complete my promise to you, let me say that from now on, where I go, you will always have the option of going as well, if it is what you want.”</p><p>“Then I forgive you.  But just one more thing…”</p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>“What am I supposed to call you?”</p><p>“Sweetheart, you can call me anything you want to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude held Byleth’s hand up as he layed next to her on her bed, smiling as he saw she was still wearing his ring, no matter how angry she had become over not explaining the truth to her before leaving.  “I never really meant to lie to you,” he said now turning his head to look at her. </p><p>“Mmmmm, you always managed to alter the truth a bit.”  She looked at him, enjoying the quiet interaction as the sun was clearly rising outside.  “Ever since I’ve known you.”  She pushed herself up now.  “I hope that you decide you no longer have to do that with me.  It will just piss me off,” she warned now as she got to her feet and padded across the room to lock her door.</p><p>“Point taken,” he said as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.  “With that In mind, I have to tell you that I really want to spend a bit of up very close and very personal time with you.  Time for just us, before we deal with what comes next.”  </p><p>“Is that so?’ she purred as she walked over to stand in front of him.  Her hands reached out and began to pull on the fabric of his shirt to entice him to stand.  She smiled as he did so, allowing her to easily pull his shirt from his trousers.  “I can’t think of a thing I would rather do.  After all, it is for the benefit of the people of Fodlan and Almyra that their rulers get along.”  </p><p>Pulling his shirt off, he tossed it away before pulling her into his arms.  His hand reached up, bunching the hair at the back of her head and pulling just enough to tip her head so he could capture her lips in a heated kiss.  A soft groan rumbled in his throat while his tongue plunged between her teeth to taste her.  His lips pulled into a slight smile as he felt her hands slide down his back to push between them to work on his trousers.</p><p>Byleth pulled her lips from his and looked down to his trousers.  “I don’t understand why these won’t untie,” she muttered as her fingers pulled on the black lace.</p><p>“Wait, love,” he said as he looked down to help her.  “There’s a knot.”  He couldn’t help chuckling as his fingers worked to untie the knot that had developed.  “Almost.”  His eyes lifted from his task a moment as she pulled her nightgown over her head to stand before him completely nude.  “Damn,” he sighed before he looked down, his fingers working a bit faster now, and pulled the laces open.</p><p>Pulling free of his trousers, he reached out and tossed her onto the bed, coming down over her.  “I have waited so long for you,” he murmured against her throat as his teeth lightly bit into her neck before sealing a kiss over it.  </p><p>“I love you,” she whispered against his cheek.  “I won’t let you leave me behind again.”</p><p>He lifted his head to stare into her eyes.  “Not again.  We will work this out, together.”  His lips claimed hers while his hand drifted down to tenderly grasp a breast.  A soft moan escaped him as she shifted her thigh to press against his hardened appendage.  Sliding slightly downward, he trailed his tongue down her chest before he encircled a taut nipple, drawing it into his mouth.</p><p>Byleth softly sighed as she enjoyed the sensations uncurling within her.  She slightly arched as his fingers drifted downward and dipped into her navel before continuing a slow trip further down.  Humming in delight, she enjoyed the feel of him shifting lower to shower kisses down her stomach.  His fingers brushed over a soft tuft of green hair before trailing lower, causing her to open her thighs in invitation.</p><p>Claude slid down a bit lower, while his fingers lightly trailed her moist slit, until he settled between her thighs.  His lips captured the tender skin of her inner upper thigh, lightly kissing before sucking enough to leave a mark.  He felt her fingers lightly ruffling his hair as she reached down and slightly rocked her hips forward in invitation.  </p><p>Closing her eyes, a warmth flushed over her as she felt the man she had been dreaming about finally bringing her wishes, her fantasies, to full life.  Her lips parted, a soft moan flowing out as she felt his tongue finally make contact with her slit.  A slight shiver took her over as his lips wrapped around her hardened nub, lightly sucking while his tongue pressed and rolled over it.  Bending her knees a bit more, she allowed her thighs to open completely.  </p><p>Continuing to slowly tease and taste her, Claude extended one hand upward to caress and fondle a breast.  He could feel her fingers twisting tighter into his hair while her sighs and moans filled the room.  His tongue pressed and pushed its way through her folds, nudged its way into her to taste and tease.  He smiled as he felt her thighs shift closer and quiver.  </p><p>Caught up in the pure pleasure his languid actions were causing, Byleth was practically panting as she sighed and cooed in delight.  Her eyes, clenched closed, were practically seeing stars at the building of pleasure that was threatening to burst apart like a perfectly cast electrical spell.  Finally, with a harsh groan, she released as her body quaked and trembled.</p><p>Claude lifted his head to drink in her naked body, spent and panting as she layed before him.  He moved now, to crawl over her, one hand wiping his mouth before he claimed her lips.  As she opened her passion-darkened eyes to stare into his, he positioned himself and slid into her.  It was an easy, steady glide all the way in until his body was flush with hers, holding there a moment before sliding back, ever so slowly.  He intended to hold her eyes with his, but the feel of her engulfing him caused him to close his eyes at the dizzying effect she had on him.</p><p>The feel of him moving within her made Byleth feel alive.  Just the movement of his hardened cock sliding deeply within her was enough to make her feel as if they were the only two people in the world.  The sound of his voice as he softly moaned her name made her heart soar.  Each slow and steady thrust nudged her to feel that warm coiling of building ecstasy tightening within her once again.  She appreciated the slow and steady rhythm he had set, not rushing the experience but savoring each push as he slid within her walls before retracting and sinking deeply into her again.</p><p>His head, swimming with the extent of love he felt for her, spun as he rocked into her.  He could feel her muscles tightening around him and pushed as deeply as their bodies would allow, rocking against her before slowly pulling back only to dive deeply in again.  Then he felt her let go, that spasm of muscles as her hand clutched at his back, and she expelled a long groan.  Now, picking up the pace only slightly, he thrusted into her until he poured into her with a harsh sigh, pulsating as every drop jetted deeply into her.</p><p>Bonding his lips to hers, Claude slowly shifted to lay beside of her.  “You are so worth the wait,” he softly said as he looked at her.  “I love you.  I couldn’t leave you now even if I had to.”</p><p>Byleth smiled, her hand reaching up to guide an unruly curl from his eye.  “I like the sound of that.”  Her eyes held his for a long moment, admiring the deep green with tiny flecks of brown here and there around his pupils.  “I love you, too, Khalid of Almyra.”</p><p>“I want to marry you.”  His finger twisted a lock of her hair around it a moment as he considered the thought in his head.  </p><p>She hiked a brow as she looked at him.  “Hmmm, I recall that look.  It always meant trouble of some kind.”  </p><p>“Hear me out,” he began as he shifted to prop up on an elbow.  “This place is full of priests.  Would you agree to us just doing a quick “I do” exchange here today?”  He saw her questioning expression and pushed on, “Come on, Byleth.  We can do some grand ceremony with all of the trimmings if that is what you really want later, but I just want to marry you now.  I don’t need spectators and flashy clothes and decorations.”  His hand moved to cup her chin.  “What do you say?  Marry me.  Please.”</p><p>Her fingers lightly drifted over the light dusting of dark hair on his chest as she continued to stare into his eyes.  “I accept.  I will marry you today.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth smoothed the material of her dress and looked at the man now shrugging into his shirt.  Her eyes trailed over his brown skin.  The dusting of dark hair on his chest gave away to a thicker, dark line trailing down to his navel where it disbursed around it a bit before gathering into a line again and disappearing down into the waistband of his pants.  She found she rather liked that.  Pulling her eyes away from him, she walked to the door and pulled it open a bit, leaning out to look up and down the hallway.  “Cyril!” she called out, her voice easily echoing in the hall.</p><p>“Wait, Cyril is still here?” Claude asked as he tucked in his shirt.</p><p>Byleth looked back at Claude a moment.  “Yes, and he is never too far during the day.”  Stepping out into the hall, she smiled as she saw Cyril approaching.</p><p>“Yes, your Grace?  You need something?”  Cyril’s brows knitted together as he saw Claude step out of Byleth’s room behind her.  “Claude?”</p><p>“Hello, Cyril.  It’s good to see you again.”  He extended his hand, noting Cyril’s hesitation before he shook it.  </p><p>“Cyril,” Byleth began quickly, “I need you to ask Seteth if he would please come up here.  I have a request for him that I need tended to as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>Claude watched Cyril take off on his errand and looked at Byleth.  “Still a go-getter, I see.  Actually, I am glad to see he is still here.”</p><p>Byleth nodded.  “He will be joining the first class of the Academy as soon as it re-opens.”  She smiled at Claude now.  “Which shouldn’t be much longer.”  Her hands reached up to straighten Claude’s collar.  “How about we do our ceremony in the old Golden Deer classroom?”</p><p>Claude chuckled.  “Seriously?”  He watched her nod.  “For old time sake, let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Seteth shook Claude’s hand as he congratulated him after the quick ceremony and looked at Byleth.  “So, what now, your Majesty?  You two have just joined two lands.”</p><p>Byleth glanced at Claude a moment as she considered Seteth query.   “I think I need to make a trip to Almyra and face any objections and concerns head on.”  Her eyes returned to Seteth now.  “We will find a way to make this work for everyone.  Most importantly, for the people.”</p><p>“Couldn’t have said it better,” Claude said as he held Byleth’s hand.  “We’ll go as soon as you’re ready.”</p><p>“I don’t want to put any further work on you, Seteth, so I need to be sure that we have trust-worthy messengers at the ready to deliver any and all items that will need attention.”  Byleth smiled as her free hand reached out and rested on Seteth’s arm.  “Thank you, Seteth, for all you do to help me.  I will continue to rely on you, you know.”</p><p>“I appreciate that, Byleth.  Know that I will always be here, to help all I can.  Your support to the church and the Academy is invaluable.”  He looked at Claude now.  “Take care of her.”</p><p>“You know it,” Claude replied as he smiled down at Byleth.  “Time to arrange for you to see your new home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth was not at home on a wyvern.  It wasn’t that she disliked the creatures at all.  They were quite useful in combat and sturdy animals.  Perhaps, it was the actual flying part that made her a bit uneasy.  It wasn’t that she had to cling to Claude as she rode behind him but rather comfortably rested her hands on his hips while the animal glided along.  Still, as she rested behind Claude on his faithful white dragon friend, she realized that she would have to learn to be more adept with these animals if she were to fit in with Almyrans. </p>
<p>She turned her head to look at the mountainous area of Fodlan’s Throat as Claude pointed to it.  Leaning against his back now, she said, “And the Locket is always open now thanks to a joint effort that tore a large part of it down.  I understand that the Goneril family still keeps a close eye, though.”</p>
<p>“That, they do,” Claude said now.  “At least they do so merely to ensure that everyone coming and going, including the merchants, are not doing so with any hostile aspirations no matter which way they are going.  Well, you know, it is more of a checkpoint at this time.”  As they flew closer to the massive defensive wall that was now open, he descended their approach enough to wave at the guards.</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose many people other than you go through on a white wyvern.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Thalj is a rarity,” Claude said as he patted the dragon.  “Well, welcome to Almyra, Queen Byleth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth held Claude’s hand, her fingers comfortably laced with his, as she walked beside him to the vast palace stretching ahead after leaving the wyvern with the large, older man at the pens and arranging to have their things brought in.  The sun glittered on the golden adornments of the buildings making them sparkle.  She felt a bit under scrutiny as several men and women alike stopped what they were doing to watch them as they walked together.  She couldn’t help smiling as she recognized Nader now walking toward them.</p>
<p>“Hello, kiddo!” he greeted Claude before looking at Byleth.  “It is good to see you again, Queen Byleth of Fodlan.”  He lightly laughed now.  “Didn’t expect to see both of you.”</p>
<p>Byleth looked up at him.  “It is certainly good to see you again, Nader.”</p>
<p>“My parents here?” Claude asked as they continued walking together.</p>
<p>“They’re always around here somewhere.  They did move to the far wing while you were gone though, despite your father complaining you are still unsettled,” Nader answered with a hearty chuckle.  “Kilab was a bit concerned that you didn’t return with us after Derdriu.”</p>
<p>“Well, I am sure father will understand when I explain why I had to detour,” Claude said now as they entered the large atrium with elaborate stone flooring and beautifully decorated pots filled with lush foliage arranged here and there.</p>
<p>“Oh,’ Byleth sighed as she looked around.  “This is beautiful, Cl…Khalid,” she corrected herself, wanting to be sure to use his proper name while in Almyran company.  It was going to be a challenge, for sure, but she was determined to fit in somehow.  This was clearly going to be the first step.</p>
<p>Claude smiled at her, knowing that all of this was going to be a challenge to her.  He also knew that she was more than capable of adapting.  “I’m glad you like it.  My guess is that my mother is probably in the garden about now enjoying the late afternoon sun before dinner.”  He looked at Nader.  “Do you think you could nudge my father this way?”</p>
<p>“No doubt it will be an easy task when I tell him you are here, and with this little lady.”</p>
<p>Byleth knew her fingers had tightened on Claude’s as they walked into the garden and her eyes noticed the woman quietly relaxing on a chaise.  She wasn’t at all sure how she was supposed to act or greet the woman.  The last thing she wanted to do was offend her.  Her brows lowered as she considered that Claude should have coached her on this particular form of etiquette.  Then again, it was Claude.  Devil may care, Claude.  </p>
<p>It wasn’t until they were approaching that Byleth considered her own attire.  Since she was to be riding astride Claude’s wyvern, wearing a dress hadn’t even crossed her mind.  She had quickly changed into clothes that more resembled her mercenary days rather than a queen.  At least she had packed some more appropriate attire to bring with her, but that didn’t help her now.</p>
<p>“Hello, mother,” Claude said as they came closer.</p>
<p>Byleth watched the woman smile as she saw them approaching.  Moving to stand now, Byleth admired her beauty as they drew closer.  Honey-brown hair was tamed in a long braid that draped over her shoulder, adorned with golden beads.  She was a regal woman, with fine feature that hardly reflected her age.  Long, jeweled earrings twinkled in the light as they slightly swayed when she moved her head.  Her deep green eyes turned to look at Byleth as they stopped in front of her.  A form-fitting dress in a pattern of red, gold, and green flowed to the woman’s feet.  </p>
<p>“Khalid!” she greeted.  “I am so pleased to see you, and I am certain that this is the woman that has united Fodlan and has finally allowed us free trade and travel.  Is it not?”  </p>
<p>“Yes, mother” Claude answered.  “This is Byleth.”</p>
<p>She smiled at Byleth now.  “It is a pleasure, Queen Byleth of United Fodlan.  We have heard much about you.”</p>
<p>“The pleasure is mine, Queen Tiana of Almyra.”</p>
<p>“Khalid!”</p>
<p>Byleth watched the rather imposing man approaching them speaking to Claude in a language she did not understand.  Again, her fingers tightened on Claude’s as she continued to hold his hand reluctant to turn it loose as the man, she could only assume was his father, stopped in front of them.  He was taller than Claude with the same hulking build as Nader.  His hair was a dark mop of unruly curls with only a slight hint of gray here and there.  A trimmed beard adorned his face.  She watched, carefully listening to their dialect as he and Claude continued to speak with each other before his mother stepped in.</p>
<p>“Kilab,” she interrupted in a stern voice, “we have a guest that is not familiar with your tongue.  Perhaps, you two could show some respect for the Queen of Fodlan.”  She frowned now.  “Really, Khalid, the way you have continued to hold her hand, I would think you would have been a bit more courteous as it appears she is more to you than merely the Queen of the neighboring country.”</p>
<p>The hulking man looked at Byleth now.  “So, you are the Queen that allowed us to bust open the Locket.”  His dark eyes quickly glanced over her before he looked at Claude.  “She is a tiny thing.  Surely, she is not the fierce warrior you fought the war with.  The one that Nader said used a sword that lashed out and fell even demonic beasts.”</p>
<p>Claude chuckled now as he watched Byleth’s brows lift at his comment.  “Yes, father.  She is.”  His fingers gave her hand a brief squeeze as he continued.  “Mother, Father, I need to tell you that I didn’t bring Byleth here to introduce her to you as the Queen of Fodlan.  I brought her here because I married her this morning.  She is now my queen.”</p>
<p>Tiana’s green eyes rounded as she looked at them.  “What?!  You married without even having your mother and father present?”  She looked at Byleth.  “And your parents?  Were they present?”</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head.  “My mother died when I was born.  My father was killed shortly before the war.”</p>
<p>“Her father was Jeralt, also known around Fodlan as the Blade Breaker,” Claude stated now.  “She was known as the Ashen Demon.”  Claude knew that appealing to their warrior blood would easily smooth things out…at least he hoped so.  Certainly couldn’t hurt, he decided as he hoped the conversation would detour before his mother was too deeply offended that there was no wedding.</p>
<p>Claude’s mother looked at Byleth.  “I heard of your father when I was still in the Alliance,” she said now in a reflective tone as she recalled what she knew.  “He was a knight for the church, I believe.”</p>
<p>“He was, when I was born.  He left the knights and became a mercenary, shortly after my birth,” Byleth explained.  </p>
<p>Kilab’s dark brows lifted.  “Ah, we will have a demonstration of your strength.  Perhaps, a match against Nader.”</p>
<p>“Father…” Claude attempted to interject only to be interrupted by his father…</p>
<p>“Both Nader and you, my son, have boasted of her capabilities that won the war ravaging Fodlan.”  His eyes looked at Byleth now.  “I believe I would like to see this strength with my own eyes.”</p>
<p>“I would love to exercise a bit,” Tiana stated now.  “Perhaps, I could spar with our son’s new wife.  One queen to another.”</p>
<p>Byleth eyes shifted from Claude’s father to his mother.  “Since it seems that my worth will be decided based on how well I can handle a weapon, I accept the challenge.”</p>
<p>Claude’s father burst out in laughter now as he clapped his hand on Claude’s shoulder.  “Spunk!  What she lacks in size, she makes up for with spunk!”  He looked down at her now as he moved to rest his hand on her shoulder.  “Tomorrow, we have some fun.  Tonight, we feast in celebration.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth walked into Claude’s large room and smiled as her eyes danced about the room.  She loved the potted plants, large balcony visible through the double doors that were open wide letting in a warm breeze, a large bed rested in the middle of the room and a couple of chaise lounges and chairs were arranged near a messy bookcase.  “I would have guessed this was your room.”</p>
<p>“How so?” </p>
<p>She lifted a finger to point at the bookcase, and a desk that was situated not too far from it, covered in papers and various rolled maps.  “Complete lack of organization.  Only missing a few noxious looking vials and beakers.”</p>
<p>He smiled now as he took her hand and pulled her along to another room next to this one.  One counter was neatly arranged with folded towels, a wash basin and two pitchers of water, while another counter was in disarray with empty vials and beakers.  </p>
<p>“Of course,” she said with a smile.  “However, that,” she began as she lifted her finger and pointed to the large tub in the middle of the room that had completely gained her attention, “opens a door to all kinds of possibilities.”</p>
<p>“I like the way you think,” Claude said now.  “Perhaps, after you show my parents that you are well worth your weight in fighting talent, and then some, we will explore some of those possibilities.”</p>
<p>Her brows lowered now.  “What if I can’t?”</p>
<p>“You can.”</p>
<p>“But what if I can’t?”</p>
<p>His arms slipped around her now, his eyes holding hers.  “There isn’t a man or woman alive that you can’t hold your own against.  You proved that when you took down Nemesis.”</p>
<p>“I only did it with your help,” she quietly pointed out.</p>
<p>He shook his head.  “You would have been able to do it.  I just made the battle shorter by a lucky shot.”  His lips brushed over hers.  “Besides, you will be sparring with my mother.  I feel you two are evenly matched.  Should be interesting.”</p>
<p>“You are not helping, and I suppose we could argue this point, but I should think you are tired after the long day you have had.”  Her fingers reached up and ruffled through the whiskers on his jawline.  “I seem to recall you sneaking into my room before the sun was even up.”</p>
<p>His arms tightened on her now as his head tipped to join his lips with hers in a slow, drugging kiss.  “It was damn well worth the sleep deprivation to do it, too.”  </p>
<p>Her eyes stared up into his.  “I love you, Khalid.”</p>
<p>“And I love you, Byleth,” he softly said as he pulled her into a fierce embrace.  “More than I could ever express.  You know, it is our wedding night.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t help the light giggle that erupted from her as she pulled back to look at him.  “We might have done things a bit backwards this morning.”</p>
<p>“Ya think?”  His fingers began to lightly brush over her breast.  “We could easily rectify that upside-down situation.”</p>
<p>A slender brow lifted with a smile.  “Ya think?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring up at the ceiling next to Claude as he peacefully slept beside her, Byleth watched the early morning shadows as the sun was beginning to rise, casting light through the open balcony doors.  Her mind worked over several different topics.  Their marriage was not just a simple joining of lives.  It was the joining of the rulers of two very different lands.  Her teeth toyed with the inside of her lower lip as she considered just how the people were going to react once the news traveled.  It had to work.  It just had to.</p>
<p>Turning her head, she allowed herself the luxury of wandering her eyes over her husband as he layed sprawled on his stomach.  His head was turned to face her, the hint of a smile touched her lips as she studied his completely relaxed face a moment.  Drifting her gaze downward, she followed the line of his spine to where the sheet was loosely covering his hips before one leg was escaping cover.  His skin tone contrasted with the white sheet.</p>
<p>Lifting her eyes back to his face, she watched a slow smile touch his lips as he looked at her through barely opened eyes.  “Good morning,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Mmmmm, morning,” he sleepily responded, moving a hand to lightly touch her arm as if he was trying to make sure she was actually there with him.  He shifted a bit now to lay on his side.  “Have you been awake long?”</p>
<p>“For a while, I suppose,” she said with a sigh.</p>
<p>Dark brows knitted now in concern.  “Uh-oh.  That was quite the sigh, sweetheart.  Already regretting the flash wedding?”  His hand moved to rest on her belly as his eyes drifted over her face.  “Because, I really hope you aren’t regretting marrying me, and it hasn’t even been a full 24 hours yet.”  He lifted his head from the pillow now to look at her, a tad worried that she hadn’t readily responded.  “Byleth?”</p>
<p>She smiled now.  “Had you going for a minute, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>His sigh of relief was audible as his head dropped back to his pillow.  “That was a heart-pounding moment.  Seriously, though,” he continued while his fingers inched up from her belly to her chest where they traced along her collarbone, “is something troubling you?  Because, if there is, there are two of us to work on solutions now.  I am pretty good at that kinda thing, you know.”</p>
<p>She turned her head to look at the ceiling again.  “I was just considering all of the logistics involved with us being rulers of two very different countries.  Fodlan is stable, for the most part now, but there are still areas that are struggling.”  Her attention shifted back to Claude now, her eyes enjoying the sight of him next to her, almost emptying her mind of political thoughts.</p>
<p>“We will make it work.  No reason why we cannot unify both countries.  Steps are already taking place to do just that.  Look how far we have come already.”</p>
<p>“True,” Byleth agreed.  She turned on her side now to face him.  “So, you are going to teach me about Almyran customs, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Of course.  Hey, I’ll get to teach my Teach.”  He leaned in to press a kiss to her lips now.  “Seriously, though, I will see that you get to learn everything you want.”</p>
<p>“Including this language?”</p>
<p>“Including the language.  Which might take a bit of time.  I know it isn’t the easiest to learn.  Good thing I grew up speaking both, because I’m not so sure I could easily grasp it at this point.”  Dropping another kiss to her lips, he pushed himself up.  “But, before that, put on your robe, and we will begin with how I usually clear my head to start the day.”</p>
<p>Byleth sat, cross-legged, on the large pillow next to Claude on the balcony deeply breathing and clearing her mind.  There was no doubt that meditating in the early morning breeze was going to be a great way to start a day.  Perfectly relaxing one’s mind and body was rather cleansing, indeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth stood on the sandy ground of the arena inwardly preparing herself for this match.  Ordinarily, she would be confident that things would progress as normal within the usual clash of weapons in a sparring match.  Such was not the case with this one since she had no idea what to expect from Tiana.  Turning her head, she looked at Claude as he sat next to his father and gave her a quick nod of confidence.  Her eyes then shifted to Kilab as she asked, “Ground rules?”</p>
<p>“There are no ground rules,” Kilab announced with an expression of surprise.  “You each have weapons, hands, and feet.  What ground rules could we possibly need?”</p>
<p>Byleth didn’t hesitate, quickly forming a spell, she flung a large fireball to a practice dummy not too far from where Nader was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, setting it ablaze and startling him.  Her head turned back to look at Claude’s father waiting for a response.</p>
<p>“No sorcery!”  He looked at Claude now.  “What is this nonsense?”</p>
<p>“Well, I believe she was pointing out that she is quite capable of setting the place on fire from where she stands.”  He looked from Byleth to his father and back again, trying to keep from smiling at her for her tenacity while Nader dealt with the now crispy dummy.  “She also knows a few other dandy little spells that can be quite useful.”  He watched his father frown at him.  “Buuut we’ll talk about those some other time.”</p>
<p>Byleth drew a deep breath as she looked at Tiana waiting to see which weapon she was going to choose so she could follow suit and this test could move along.  “Byleth,” Tiana began now as turned from the weapons rack to face her, “you select the weapon you wish to use.  We will begin with it and progress to a choice of mine.”</p>
<p>It was only natural that Byleth would choose a sword.  She was practically raised with one in her hand.  Surely, it was her best chance of showing her worth in this company.  She watched Claude’s mother as she walked past all of the weapons to grab the chest padding, slipping it on, before she picked up another and tossed it to Byleth then turning back, selecting a practice sword of her own.</p>
<p>Strapping on the protective gear, Byleth pulled the strap tight and watched as Tiana took a stance in front of her.  Anticipation rippled through every inch of her body as Byleth held her stare waiting for the first move.  Kilab’s order to begin echoed in her ears as the clash quickly began.</p>
<p>The match began with no hesitation on either participant’s part and escalated into heated swings, dodges, and parries as Byleth began to use her old instincts of memorizing Tiana’s style, her motions, and sizing up her defense moves.  She could hear the dull roar of spectators around them as she took a well-aimed blow to her ribs from Tiana, thankful she was wearing the protective equipment.  </p>
<p>Realizing she needed to stop holding back because Tiana was Claude’s mother, but rather fight harder because she was Claude’s mother, she began a heavier attack.  She began a no-holds barred launch of attacks and parries narrowly escaping several lunges while a few were sure to leave bruises here and there.  There was no doubt that this woman was a fierce opponent that left little room for recovery once contact was made.  Despite the steady workout, Byleth refused to falter.  She couldn’t afford to.</p>
<p>Byleth spun out the reach of Tiana’s attack, her eyes quickly noticing the chance she had been looking for.  There it was, a hole, clear as the sky outside, and Byleth took her shot at this gap in Tiana’s defense to slam her sword against her wrist causing the Demon Queen to drop her sword, Byleth quickly kicking it out of easy reach.</p>
<p>Then, the unexpected happened.  Tiana’s hand shot out slamming against Byleth’s chest while her other hand grabbed her weapon, jerking it from Byleth’s hand to toss it across the sandy floor.  Byleth, momentarily losing her balance from the heavy push and pull action caused by Tiana’s attack, stumbled before regaining her footing just in time to see the woman lunging at her.</p>
<p>Grappling.  Claude’s mother had easily transitioned into hand to hand combat without any hesitation at all.  A slight smile touched Byleth’s lips now as she panted while she inwardly considered how long it had been since she actually engaged in this type of physical interaction.  A playful bout against Balthus before the war ended, she recalled now.  No matter, her adrenaline was kicked up making her game for the challenge.</p>
<p>Taking an elbow to the mouth in the scuffle, Byleth could taste the blood in her mouth from her teeth raking her lip in the melee.  How much longer?  She could feel her energy sapping as she dodged Tiana’s assault while her brain worked to devise a plan to swing things to her advantage.</p>
<p>Byleth grunted as Tiana managed to get the upper hand, easily lifting Byleth from the ground and using the momentum to completely throw her off balance.  As Byleth hit the ground, she quickly rolled to put enough space between herself and Claude’s mother while using what was left of her energy to vault her body back to her feet before using most of the energy she had left to throw herself at the woman in a last-ditch hope of knocking her off her feet.  It worked, with Byleth landing squarely over her panting as she wearily stared down at her mother-in-law with her elbow squarely seated at the base of Tiana’s throat.</p>
<p>Tiana stared up at Byleth as she broke out in a gale of laughter through her heavy breathing.  “You are, indeed, a fine opponent, little one.  I am honored to have had this opportunity with you.  We are done.”</p>
<p>Nader walked over and plucked Byleth off of Tiana, setting her on her feet before reaching a hand out to help Tiana to her feet.  “That was a helluva lot of fun to watch ladies!”  </p>
<p>Byleth braced her hands on her knees as she gulped a few breaths, wondering how long it had actually been since she felt so utterly winded.  Her eyes lifted to Claude and his father as they walked toward them, smiles stretching their faces.  Straightening, she smiled at Tiana as she nodded at her.  </p>
<p>“Ah, my love, you were fierce as ever,” Kilab said as he wrapped an arm around Tiana.  “And you,” he began as he looked at Byleth, “you are every bit the fierce little fighter I heard you were.  Welcome to the family, little one.  Khalid choose well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Byleth said before she looked at Claude.  “I hope I don’t have to do this every day,” she muttered to gain the hearty chuckles of her new family.  “And am I to be called “little one”?”</p>
<p>Claude carefully fingered her lip where it was cut, his eyes slowly lifting from the slightly swollen injury to meet hers.  “Think of it as an endearment.”  With a quick wink he added, “Told you could do this.  I’m proud of you.”  He leaned in to brush a kiss to her cheek.  “Love you, sweetheart.”  </p>
<p>Byleth’s tongue slowly drifted over the cut on her lip as she felt herself slightly color at Claude’s words in front of his parents.  </p>
<p>“Ahhh, Kilab, do you remember,” Tiana said as she looked at her husband.</p>
<p>“Remember what, my pet.  Was it not but just a day ago that I showered you with such endearments of affection?”</p>
<p>Tiana softly laughed.  “I meant, do you remember when we were trying to convince your people that a woman from Fodlan was worthy of an Almyran king?”</p>
<p>“Mmmm, I do.  Was not so easy then.”  He looked at Claude now.  “Rule well, my son.  All of Almyra and Fodlan will be watching as you two bring these lands together.  It will not always be without rebellion of some sort.”</p>
<p>Claude nodded.  “I understand, but we are determined to find a way.”</p>
<p>“That, my son, will be the force that drives you.  That,” he paused a moment as he looked at Byleth and Tiana, “and the love of the women that captured your heart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riding between Claude and Nader toward the Locket, Byleth was pleased that she didn’t need to perch herself on a wyvern for this trip.  Since it was required that she go back to Fodlan to deal with some issues that had come about, Nader was going to escort her as her body guard. Claude had his own tasks he needed to give attention to requiring him to remain in Almyra.  This was the first time, since she was formally introduced to the Almyran people as their new queen during the last moon, that she had left the country.  It was also the first time she was going to be separated from Claude for any length of time since their marriage.</p><p>As they neared the checkpoint at the Locket, Byleth smiled as she recognized Hilda talking with a few of the guards.  Turning toward them as they approached, Hilda looked completely surprised as she threw up her hand to wave at them.  “Oh, my goodness!!  It is the scary Almyran guy, Professor Queen of Fodlan, and Mr. King Leaderman!”</p><p>Claude laughed at her as he dismounted and walked around to help Byleth down.  “Hello, Hilda.  Don’t tell me Holst has assigned you to guard the checkpoint.”  He wrapped his arm around Byleth now while Nader held the horses.  “And Byleth is not just queen of Fodlan, she is also the Amyran queen.”</p><p>“Get out!!  I had heard that there was a new queen, but I just didn’t even consider…” Hilda said as she stared at Byleth.  “Wait!  You two got married?!  Why didn’t I get invited?”  She frowned at Claude now.  “That is just rude.  And after all I went through dealing with the war for you.”</p><p>“We didn’t have a wedding,” Byleth quickly explained.  “It was just a quick ceremony in the old Golden Deer classroom.  It seems that the news hasn’t readily spread through Fodlan as yet.”</p><p>“Well, that doesn’t sound very romantic,” Hilda pointed out.  Her face lit up now as she waved at Balthus approaching.  “Over here, Baltie!”</p><p>“Hey, pal!  Claude!”  He looked at Nader as he shook his hand.  “And the big fellow himself, here to guard the King, no doubt.” </p><p>“Actually, I am pulling duty with the little lady today,” Nader said with a smile. </p><p>“Hello, Balthus,” Byleth said as she smiled up at him.  “I haven’t seen you since the war ended.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve been around,” he said as he quickly shook Claude’s hand before slipping his arm around Hilda.  “This lovely lady and I are getting hitched.  Can you believe it?”</p><p>“Holst agreed to let you marry his little sister?”  Claude narrowed his eyes at them a minute.  “What did you have to promise in return for his permission, Balthus.  Had to be something big.”</p><p>“Nah.  Once we all got together again, it only seemed natural, I guess.  Besides,” Balthus said as he looked at Hilda, “she could certainly do a lot worse.  And since I managed to pay off all my debts, more or less, I’m no longer bounty hunter treasure.”</p><p>“Well, congratulations, you two,” Byleth said now.  “I hope you will invite us to the wedding.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?  Royalty at our wedding?” Hilda looked up at Balthus.  “I think we can find the room.”</p><p>“We look forward to it,” Byleth said before turning her attention to Claude.  “I need to get going if I’m going to make my meeting on time.”</p><p>“Right.”  Claude leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.  “I’ll miss you,” he whispered in her ear. </p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>“Aw, look at them, Baltie.  I knew they would end up together.”  </p><p>Byleth and Nader walked from the stable across the monastery idly chatting.  She couldn’t help noticing the glances here and there as they did so despite Almyrans being often seen in Fodlan now.  Looking up at Nader as they walked toward her office, she said, “Feel free to wander about, Nader.  I have a stack of things I need to attend to before my meeting.”  Her eyes spotted Seteth now, as she continued, “And it looks like Seteth is already checking to see if I am here yet.”</p><p>“I hear you have a tavern tucked away here somewhere,” Nader mentioned as he and Byleth stopped outside her office and he took a moment to exchange pleasantries with Seteth.</p><p>“Yes, it is in the Abyss,” Byleth stated now and quickly gave him directions to get there.  “I’ll be a couple of hours, at the very least, so feel free to take your time.”</p><p>As Nader walked away, Seteth smiled at Byleth.  “It is good to see you again, your Majesty.”</p><p>“Seteth, I know you are a stickler for details and discipline, but I need you to knock off the Majesty business.  I will always just be Byleth to you.”  Her brows knitted now.  “After all, to Claude’s parents I am called “little one”.”</p><p>Seteth chuckled now.  “Well, I suppose there are worse things they could call you.”  He followed her into her office.  “There are a few things that will need your attention quickly.  I have those items on top,” he explained as she sat at her desk and looked at the documents in front of her.  “The others are requests for assistance of some type.”</p><p>“Well, I will do as much as I can before Lorenz gets here,” she said as she began to read the first item on her stack.  “Just send him up as soon as he gets here.”  </p><p> </p><p>Byleth smiled at Lorenz as he sat on the sofa across from her accepting the tea she offered.  “It’s good to see you.  How is Marianne?  Did she come with you?”</p><p>“It is a pleasure to see you again, Byleth,” he said as he took a sip of the tea.  “Marianne did not make the trip with me, I am sorry to say.  She had some things she felt she needed to attend to at home.”  He smiled now.  “And, I am pleased to say that she is well, most kind of you to ask.”  He set his cup down while keeping an even eye on Byleth.  “I am most curious as to why you have called this meeting.  Our Gloucester territory is having no difficulties at this current time, I am pleased to report.”</p><p>Nodding, Byleth replied, “I am aware that your territory is doing very well, even exploring dairy farming.”  She watched Lorenz proudly nod, informing her that Marianne was the catalyst behind this venture.  “I asked you here because, as you may know, Claude and I have married.”</p><p>“Oh!  So, the rumors are true,” Lorenz exclaimed.  “We had heard a rumor that the Queen of Fodlan had married the king of a neighboring country.  Since no formal announcement had been received, we were reluctant to give it any validity.”  His brows lowered now.  “Claude, a ruler of a foreign country.  You could have knocked me over with a feather when I heard this news.  Especially given the nonchalant way he handled business with the Alliance.”</p><p>“He does have an interesting way of governing,” Byleth stated with a smile as she recalled the way he would bend the Alliance lords to his will with his schemes and only partial information.  “It works very well, though, you have to admit.”</p><p>“I will admit nothing of the sort,” Lorenz said now.  “Perhaps, this is the way they conduct business in Almyra, but it is not the proper way to conduct business within a country that wishes to thrive with honor.”</p><p>Byleth’s brows lowered now, recalling Lorenz’s lack of tolerance for Claude and his methods.  “I need to remind you that I am now queen of Almyra and find the country is charming despite the archaic opinions to the contrary.”</p><p>“My apologies, your Majesty.  I have overstepped and allowed my own prejudices to come to surface.  I shall make efforts to act like the noble I strive to be rather than the young, opinionated student I once was.”</p><p>“Apology accepted, Lorenz,” Byleth stated as she smiled.  “Now, to the proposition I have brought you here to discuss.  It is no secret that you have become quite successful in your own territory.  I applaud you and your wife for the efforts and policies you have put in place.”</p><p>“Oh!  Thank you, Byleth for your kind words of recognition!”</p><p>“Well deserved.”  She drew a deep breath now and continued, “I would, very much, like to request your services to assist me with reforms and political advice for Fodlan.”  She smiled as his mouth dropped open and his hand came to rest on his chest.  “I cannot always be in Fodlan now, as I also have obligations to Almyra, as well.  With this in mind, I would like to know that there is someone here who can objectively review and form policies and offer solutions without my constantly having to come back to do so.”</p><p>“I do not know what to say,” Lorenz stated now.  “Oh, yes, I do.  I am honored by your confidence in my noble abilities and wholeheartedly accept your offer.”</p><p>Byleth smiled now as she extended her hand to Lorenz.  “I appreciate your accepting this offer.  It will afford me less stress knowing that things here are not in turmoil awaiting my response for some of the minor issues that are pressing attention.”  She lifted a brow now as she continued, “you do understand that I will continue to have the final say on some issues and policies.”</p><p>“Of course.  I am just so happy to be acknowledged for my talent for visions and political knowledge.  Rest assured that I will be most diligent and fair as I deliberate over anything that needs attention or development.”  He smiled with pride at his new position with the queen.  “I thank you for this opportunity to serve you and the people of Fodlan.”</p><p>“Well, then, I have some items on my desk I have already been considering.  I would like you to look them over and give me your opinions and ideas, and we will see how far off we are in agreement.”  It was the best way Byleth knew of to test Lorenz to see if his opinions and recommendations were in line with her own.  If so, she felt she would be able to rest easier knowing Fodlan was not without proper guidance.</p><p>“A test,” Lorenz commented as he stood.  “Of course.  Rest assured I shall excel at this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sure this arrangement will be perfect, Seteth,” Byleth was saying now as she and Seteth walked across the courtyard after seeing Lorenz off.  “His ideas were most insightful."</p><p>“I am pleased that you are reaching for learned assistance, Byleth,” Seteth stated as he looked at her.  “I have been rather concerned that you might be overloading yourself with too many issues.”</p><p>Byleth smiled now as she spotted Sylvain and Felix approaching from across the lawn.  “Well, if you two aren’t a surprise!”</p><p>“Your Majesty,” Sylvain said with a bow.  </p><p>“Queen Byleth,” Felix greeted with a smile.</p><p>“What brings you here?  Are there problems in your territories?”</p><p>“Not really,” Sylvain began.  “We had a minor dust up with a group from Sreng, but it was easily handled without too much trouble.”</p><p>“We heard that the Academy was almost ready to open again and decided to make the trip to see the renovations,” Felix explained.  “We haven’t been here since the war ended.  Curiosity set in.”</p><p>“I would love to show you around,” Byleth said as she looked at Seteth.  “Are you going to join us?”</p><p>“I have some things I need to attend to yet today,” he answered.  “I hope you will be as pleased with the work that has been done as I am.”  After a quick handshake and goodbyes, Seteth left them to return to his office.</p><p>“So, we have heard that you married the king of Almyra, who is Claude, no less,” Sylvain was saying now as they walked to the classrooms.</p><p>“That was some pretty damn startling information,” Felix candidly noted.</p><p>Byleth lightly chuckled.  “Yes, well, for me as well.”  She walked into the old Blue Lions classroom and watched Sylvain and Felix as they stood in the middle of the room looking around.  She couldn’t help but notice a touch of sadness in their eyes.  No doubt due to the memories of those they had lost.  “It really is nice to see you two again.”</p><p>Felix looked at her now.  “So, what is it like to be dividing your time with two countries?”  His hand reached out and rested on the table that was once where he and Sylvain sat for class before they transferred to the Golden Deer house.</p><p>“It is taking some getting used to, but I have just enlisted Lorenz’s assistance for overseeing some of the work here in Fodlan.”  They began to walk out to head down to the old Golden Deer room now.  “I hope you two will work with him if you have any needs in the old Kingdom territories.  I know you two have a great deal of influence with the lords through that land.”</p><p>“Lorenz,” Felix said now.  “What a pompous shit he was.”</p><p>“True,” Byleth agreed, “but he has grown a great deal, and I am sure you are aware of how prosperous his territory has become.”</p><p>“Yeah, we keep our ears to the ground to know how things are going,” Sylvain said now.  “We want no surprises of uprisings since that big battle in Derdrui a while back.”</p><p>Byleth nodded.  “Good.  By the way, if you hear of anything, please be sure to let me know.  Seteth always has messengers here at the ready.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>“Perfect.  So, feel like sharing a meal in the dining hall like old times?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth smiled as she saw Claude entering the atrium at the palace.  Since returning from her trip to Fodlan a few days ago, she decided that she hated the idea of being away from him overnight and would make effort to see that they could travel together whenever possible.  As she walked toward him, her eyes enjoyed his smile as he glanced up from the documents in his hand.  The brightly colored, narrow sash wrapped around his head allowed unruly curls to spill over the top.  She rather liked seeing him dressed this way now and again.</p><p>“This is a pleasant surprise,” he was saying as he shifted his documents to one hand so his other could extend to take hers while they continued walking.  “I thought you would still be busy with that feud nonsense that is threatening the bazaar.”</p><p>“No, that is all taken care of,” she dismissed as they continued up the staircase.</p><p>“Really?  I expected it to take at least a week to settle those two women down.  Especially since neither one of them would speak so you could understand them.”</p><p>“Never underestimate me, Khalid.  I have my ways.”  </p><p>“Mmmhmmm, enchanting ways they are, too.”  He tossed his papers onto a table as they entered their room.  “Downright bewitching, in fact,” he added as he pulled her into his arms and melded his lips to hers.</p><p>Byleth lightly hummed as she enjoyed the feel of his arms holding her close while his tongue found its way into her mouth to explore.  He had been so busy the last couple of days, they had hardly had any time alone.  By the time they finally went to bed, they fell asleep almost as fast as their heads hit the pillows.  Now, as she enjoyed the taste of him, she was certain they were going to be able to steal some time for just themselves, even if she had to chain him to the bed.</p><p>Pulling his lips from hers, Claude’s eyes stared into hers.  “I still have a few things I need to tend to,” he softly said before dropping a quick kiss to her lips.  The feel of her arms reluctantly dropping from around him made him pull her closer again.  “But they will just have to wait, won’t they,” he murmured against her cheek.</p><p>Falling into bed together after freeing each other of their clothes, Byleth smiled at Claude as he rested next to her.  She enjoyed the feel of his hand while it slowly drifted over her breast, his fingers lightly teasing a nipple as he stared into the bright jade of her eyes.  “I love you, Khalid,” she softly said as her finger softly traced his lower lip.</p><p>He smiled at the words he never tired of hearing from her lips.  “I love you.  I hope you know how important you are to me.”  His hand lifted from her breast to slip around her nape to pull her head closer for a passionate kiss that quickly ignited, causing him to pull her over him, his arms closing around her before one hand drifted down to cup her ass cheek.</p><p>Lifting up so she could look down at him, Byleth pushed her hands on his shoulders and lifted up to sit on his hips.  Her eyes drifted over his chest before she lifted her hand to filter over the dusting of dark hair before trailing a finger down the dark line of hair leading to his belly button, where she playfully traced her finger around it.  “I rather enjoy touching you,” she began slowly as her fingers began to lightly pull on the hair just below his belly button now just above where her hips were resting.  “Touching here and,” she lifted a bit now so she could wrap her hand around him, “there.”</p><p>He arched a dark brow now as his lips curled in amusement.  “Do you now,” he softly said as he watched her nod.  “Well, my love, now that you have a rather firm grip there, what are you going to do with it?”</p><p>“I think, I am going to put it right here,” she purred as she positioned him and slowly lowered to take his full length in.  She delighted in the slow, deep sigh that escaped his lips as she settled him deeply into her warmth before slowly drifting upward again as she rested her hands on each side of him.  The feel of his hardness sliding within her as she slowly rocked him within her depths fueled her desires.  </p><p>Claude’s hands moved to lightly hold her breasts as she rocked over him before one hand found its way lower to push between them so his fingers could feel her.  His eyes watched her as she pushed herself to sit further back, allowing him easier access to rotate his thumb over her sensitive clit.  He could feel her walls constrict around him as she clenched her muscles with an almost evil grin while she looked down at him.  The slow way she moved, so as to make sure his hand would move with her and not separate from its task of stimulating her, made his head spin.</p><p>As his slow moan filled her ears, Byleth couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her.  His fingers skillfully stroked over her as she slowly moved him within her.  His thick hardness shifting against her walls caused a tantalizing friction that was pushing her to the edge.  Each motion was causing a coiling of warmth that was winding tighter and tighter, threatening to burst at any moment.  She could feel her legs beginning to shake as the heat began to roll through her core.  Then as she felt as if she could take no more, a raw moan escaped her as she let go, her breath heaving as she settled him deeply into her while she rode out a powerful orgasm.</p><p>Claude’s hands held her hips as his eyes watched her release over him, feeling her muscles constrict and clench around him.  She was positively beautiful, and the sight of her as she climaxed over him was a sight he could never tire of seeing.  Pulling her against him, he easily rolled them over.  Taking a position on his knees between her legs, he hoisted her hips up and pushed into her as he rested her legs on his shoulders before leaning forward to push into her.</p><p>As he thrusted into her, he could feel her muscles clench around him while he plunged deeply into her over and over again as he pressed her in half, her ankles resting just behind each side of his head.  It was incredible, the feel of her warmth, the sound of her sighs, he could feel himself inching closer and closer to his release.  The heat of her was overwhelming until he couldn’t hold back any longer and emptied into her with a groan of pure bliss.  Sucking a deep breath, he stared down at her before reluctantly removing himself from within her, carefully moving so she could slowly unfold herself.</p><p>Leaning toward him as he dropped onto the bed beside her, she pressed a kiss to his lips.  “So, amazing,” she purred.  “Exactly what I needed to make this day absolutely divine.”</p><p>He smiled at her.  “You, my love, render me absolutely speechless.  Not an easy task to do, you know.”</p><p>She lightly laughed as she propped herself up on an elbow to look at him.  “I know that it’s not,” she teased.  “Although, I have to wonder if that is completely true.”  Her finger reached out to toy with his earring now.  “Hey, could you pierce my ears?”</p><p>His brows furrowed now.  “Really?”  He watched her nod.  “Well, yeah, if you’re sure.”</p><p>“I am.”  She smiled.  “I have noticed that most of the women here have their ears pierced and wear these beautiful babbles.”</p><p>“Okay, we’ll do it in the next few days.  That will give you a chance to really decide if it’s what you want to do for sure.”  He watched her nod before she rolled off the bed.  “Where are you going?”</p><p>“To take care of some business in this little room over here and clean up a bit.”</p><p>“Okay.  Hey, while you’re up, could you hand me those documents I tossed on the table over there?  I still have a bit of work to look over before we have dinner and settle for the night.”  He winked at her as she handed him the papers before turning to disappear in the next room.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth tugged a brush through her hair as she walked into the bedroom where Claude was sitting cross legged on the bed.  The sheet was pulled up across his lap as he was busy staring at the documents spread out on the bed in front of him.  Her brows lifted at him while he muttered to himself and then said a different word as she walked closer.</p><p>“That’s a new word,” she commented.  He glanced up at her and she continued, “I haven’t heard that word you just said before.  At least I am pretty sure I haven’t.”  She picked up a few articles of their clothes that they had just dropped on the floor in their rush to disrobe as she continued, “So what is this word you just said.  It isn’t one you have taught me yet.  So, it will be my new word for the day.”</p><p>His lips pursed a moment as he considered what he had said.  “Yeah, forget you heard that word,” he said now as he stared down at the document in his hand.  “It’s not one I should teach you.”</p><p>“Really?  Why?”  She pressed as she sat on the edge of the bed and continued to brush her hair.  “Come on,” she coaxed.  “What does it mean?”</p><p>He glanced at her.  “Fuck,” he said quietly.</p><p>Her brows shot up.  “So, I am guessing that something in your documents there is upsetting,” she concluded.</p><p>“Yeah, there is a situation breaking out further north between a couple of tribes in the mountains.  It could get really ugly.  And ugly fast,” he added as he moved to get up.</p><p>Byleth watched him shrug into a robe before he sat down at the table and began to scribble on some paper as her teeth pulled on her lower lip.  She hoped whatever this problem was, it wasn’t going to cause him to leave to fight somehow.  Not even realizing it, she slowly repeated the word she had heard him utter.</p><p>Despite his concentration on his message he was working on, he chuckled now.  “Sweetheart, you need to forget you heard that word.  If my mother hears you learned it, and learned it from me, she will not be too happy.”  He glanced at her.  “Then again, if you say it around my father, there is no doubt he would be highly amused.”</p><p>“I will be careful,” she assured.  “You aren’t going to have to go and break up some type of battle between these tribes to the north, are you?”</p><p>He regarded her carefully for a long moment.  “I can’t promise you that won’t happen.  I can tell you that I am hoping my response to this situation will help quell the issue.”  He went back to his writing now as he added, “I will do my best.  These problems are not as easy to manipulate as the ones were amongst the lords of the Alliance.  Whole different type of animal here.”</p><p>He got up now and opened the door calling out for one of the servants.  It didn’t take long before a messenger was summoned and his response to the problem was on its way.  Byleth only hoped it was enough to keep him from having to leave.  Only time would tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth frowned as she sat in the parlor waiting for Claude to come back in.  She didn’t care much for his insistence that she remain there, no matter how long it took him to return, because he didn’t want to have to go looking for her.  The entire episode made her feel like a child that has been scolded.  </p>
<p>If only he hadn’t walked in when he had, he wouldn’t have seen her assistant, Dalia, attempting to steady her after she had clearly gotten up too quickly.  Now, he was running off to find a particular medic that he wanted while Dalia was preparing some tea of some kind.  So much fuss over nothing Byleth was muttering as she adjusted the pillow that was helping to elevate her feet on the hassock in front of her.</p>
<p>“I hope you will like this tea, Queen Byleth,” Dalia was saying as she entered the room and set the tray on the table near Byleth.  “I have not prepared this one for you as yet, but it is one we drink when we are feeling….” She hesitated a moment as she searched for the correct word she wanted to use, “poorly.”</p>
<p>Byleth looked at the woman that was probably ten years older than herself and frowned.  “I do not feel poorly, Dalia, I was just moving too fast.”  She took the tea cup offered her and took a sip, her eyes widening at the strong flavor.</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Dalia responded, knowing she could not argue with her mistress.  “You were rather sick yesterday,” she pointed out now recalling that Byleth had not eaten her lunch but pushed it off to the side while she worked at her desk only selecting to munch a couple of the crackers instead.</p>
<p>“I just wasn’t hungry,” Byleth grumbled as she took another sip of the tea and stared at the rather dark liquid while she tried to figure out if she could actually drink it all or not.</p>
<p>Dalia turned and smiled at Claude as he entered the room.  “Ah, your Majesty, did you find Zehra?”</p>
<p>“Dalia, stop with the formalities.  I have known you since we were kids,” he pointed out as he walked toward them and reached down to run the backs of his fingers across Byleth’s cheek.  The gesture was mostly so he could gauge if she was running a fever.  “And, yes, I found her.  She will be here after she gathers a couple of things.”</p>
<p>“I shall go wait for her and send her here when she arrives.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dalia,” Byleth said as the woman left.  Her eyes lifted to Claude now.  “You are over reacting, Khalid.  I am fine.”</p>
<p>“You are not just fine,” he said now as he pulled another hassock over and sat down next to her.  “In all the time I have known you, you have never just picked at your food during a meal or skipped one.  Even while we were marching to the battlefield, you would be chewing on something along the way.”  He watched her take a sip of the tea and suppressed his smile of amusement at her apparent dislike of the taste of it.</p>
<p>“I was just busy,” she attempted to argue.  “Last night, at dinner, I was still thinking about some pressing issues,” she grumbled before frowning and staring at the tea.  “And what the hell is in this cup?”</p>
<p>Claude couldn’t help laughing now.  “It’s probably a licorice tea.”  He took the cup from her to smell it and then handed it back to her.  “Yep.  Supposed to make you feel better, but I had trouble ever believing this stuff actually worked.  Definitely an acquired taste.”</p>
<p>She set the cup on the table next to her.  “I don’t quite think I will acquire that one,” she stated as she turned her head to look at Claude now.  “Don’t you have work you should be doing?  I don’t need a sitter.”</p>
<p>He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.  “Stop being grumpy, Byleth, and just humor me.”  His fingers lightly squeezed her hand now.  “Besides, you will need a translator for Zehra, and I am the man for the job.”</p>
<p>“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Although it does seem like it is something I would do just so I could be in the know of what is going on with you, that is not the case here.”  His hand lifted to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.  “Zehra is a wise and highly respected medicine woman around here.  I couldn’t think of anyone else I would trust to check you over.”  His eyes held hers as he continued, “If there is anything wrong, she will know.  If there isn’t and it’s just some passing virus or something, she will know that, too.  But, you will need a translator for her, because she does not speak your language, and you don’t know enough of ours to convey what you need to.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded understanding and looked at the door as she heard a soft knock before Dalia entered with an older, thin woman, with her gray hair entwined in a halo of braids, carrying a large, fabric bag.  Claude walked over and briefly spoke to her while Dalia left, closing the door behind her.  Byleth smiled as the woman approached her and exercised her ability to extend a pleasant greeting to the woman in her native tongue, pleased that she actually understood Zehra’s response.</p>
<p>The woman sat on one hassock while Claude sat on the other one, Byleth seated between them now.  She carefully listened as Zehra and Claude spoke to each other, able to catch a word or two as they did so.  When Zehra picked up the tea cup next to Byleth to smell it, Byleth nearly laughed at the expression on the old woman as she looked at Claude before she asked him a couple of questions.</p>
<p>Looking at Byleth now, Claude said, “She wants to know if you have noticed anything other than loss of appetite or if you have had any other dizzy spells.”</p>
<p>Byleth frowned now, she had withheld a bit of information from Claude that she hadn’t planned on telling him but had no choice now.  Since he had gone to the trouble to summoning this woman, she had to be honest and open now.  “Some nausea,” she softly admitted.</p>
<p>“What?”  Claude frowned at her hearing this news.  “Since when, Byleth?  Why didn’t…”  He shook his head as he said, “Ugh, never mind.  Since when, and is it just the feeling or have you been actually throwing up, too?”</p>
<p>“No throwing up,” she supplied quietly.  “Just once in a while for about a week.  Not every day, and it will happen any time during the day.  One day a couple of times and then another day or two not at all.”  She shrugged.  “I probably caught some weird Almyran bug,” she said now, ignoring Claude’s expression of irritation at her.</p>
<p>Byleth listened to them talk for a moment, again picking out a bit of the conversation she could understand.  Her comprehension of the language was much easier than actually speaking it herself.  Something that had irritated her, yet she found it rather handy at the moment.  She watched as they stood up, and Claude extended his hand to her.</p>
<p>“She wants you to lay down on the chaise so she can check a few things,” he said as he helped her up.  “You feeling okay now?” he asked as she moved to the chaise.</p>
<p>“Yes, so I feel kind of silly going through all of this,” Byleth said as she layed back while Claude settled a pillow under her head.  “And I don’t believe I feel better because of that tea.”</p>
<p>“Stop with the complaining.  There is clearly something going on, sweetheart.  Humor me.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Byleth tried to relax as Zehra began to poke about her abdomen, pressing here and there before she looked at her and smiled, her aging hands moving to encourage Byleth to sit up again.  “Hey,” Byleth protested as the woman reached out to feel her breasts.  “What is she doing?”</p>
<p>Claude couldn’t help chuckling now as he wondered what that was about himself.  He turned his attention to Zehra now as she began to talk to him. </p>
<p>Hearing a couple of the words, her hand shot out and grabbled Claude’s as he looked at her and smiled.  “Baby,” Byleth said.  “I heard that, she said baby, didn’t she!”  </p>
<p>Sitting beside her, Claude pulled her into his arms.  “She did.  You’re having a baby, my love.”</p>
<p>Byleth pulled back enough so she could stare into his eyes.  “I love you,” she whispered.  “My mood just sky rocketed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waiting for Claude to return after walking Zehra out, Byleth rested her hand on her belly as she considered that their family was going to grow.  The very thought excited her and completely erased her annoyance with the way she had been feeling.  Now, she would just consider it a bit of an inconvenience due their little one getting comfortable and growing rather than some strange virus.  Her whole perspective changed in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p>As soon as Claude entered the room, she ran to his open arms and laughed while he held her tight as he spun around.  “I hope you are as happy as I am,” she said before his lips captured hers.</p>
<p>Claude drew back to smile at her as his arms loosened around her a bit.  “I am thrilled, Byleth.  Every time I think that I couldn’t possibly love you more, you manage something incredible.”  He rested his forehead against hers now.  “I hope you know this means that you will need to curtail your traveling about a bit.”</p>
<p>“Really?  I should think I can still handle my usual load for a while, anyway.”  She looked at him as he drew back and looked at her.  “I’m pregnant, Khalid, not in a state of disability.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t want you to be too far away,” he said softly.  “Or in any kind of a dangerous situation.  Things happen every day.”</p>
<p>“And most of those things happen every day whether or not I am having a baby.”  She smiled at him now.  “Don’t you think I would be as careful as I possibly can?  I can still work, Khalid.”</p>
<p>He nodded.  “For now, you will know how much you can handle.  If need be, my mother can help you if you need it.”  His brows lifted now as he considered his parents.  “Oh, my parents are going to be a whole other issue to deal with.  It’s a good thing they are still on holiday for another week.  That will give us time to completely get used to the idea before telling them.”</p>
<p>Byleth frowned now.  “You don’t think they will be happy about the news?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, they will be very happy,” he assured.  “They will just want to have some huge feast to make the announcement of a royal baby.  It will be noisy, go on for a couple of days, and will be this huge celebration that will be less about the actual announcement two hours into the celebration and more about the party.”</p>
<p>“Your people do love their feasts.”</p>
<p>“That they do,” Claude agreed.  “All we need to do now, is keep the news under wraps until my parents get back.  If they hear about it before we tell them, there’ll be hell to pay.”</p>
<p>“I won’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“Good.  That means Dalia, too.  Just tell her whatever you need to.  Some female problem or something,” he said, chuckling at her expression.  “I already asked Zehra to be mum, which I knew she would.  Not much for chatting, that one, but she is an incredible medicine woman.”</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose I would like her, if I could understand her,” Byleth said now.  “Will she be the one taking care of me?”</p>
<p>“If that is what you want,” Claude answered.  “But you need to remember you will have to have a translator with you, unless you manage a crash course in Almyran before the birth.”  He smiled.  “In the meantime, if you would rather have my mother or Dalia translating for you, I guess I will understand.”</p>
<p>Her hand lifted so her fingers playfully tugged on his whiskers at his jaw.  “I will have no secrets from you, Khalid.  I think she is an excellent choice for care since you have so much respect for her.  You can even translate, unless she decides she would rather have someone else.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth turned to the side as she looked at herself in the mirror.  The little bulge in her abdomen was obvious to her, yet she wondered if anyone else would even notice it as yet.  Tipping her head just a bit as she continued to study her silhouette in the mirror, she ran her hand down over her dress to hold it tight to her belly as she smiled.  She still had five whole moons to wait.  Five moons.  Might as well be a year, she decided.  Even Tiana had commented that time seemed to be slowing now that they had something they were looking forward to so much.</p>
<p>Turning, she noticed Claude smiling at her from the doorway to the balcony as he leaned against one side of the door jamb.  “And how long have you been there?” </p>
<p>“Long enough to see you fretting over gaining weight,” he said, assuming she was concerned about not having the tight, flat stomach she was used to.</p>
<p>“On the contrary,” she began indignantly as she decided to toy with him a bit, “I was wondering how long it would be before you find me completely unappealing.  Just toss me aside for some tan, voluptuous Almyran woman with long black hair…” she squealed as he quickly crossed the room and scooped her up.</p>
<p>“You are the prize, my love.  With this unusual green hair, bright eyes that shine like jade jewels in the sun, a compact, yet perfectly rounded body in all the right places, and a spirit like fire, how could I want for anything else.”  He captured her lips with his as he cradled her in his arms.  </p>
<p>Abruptly pulling his lips from hers he said, “Hey!  I know what you are missing.”  He hiked a dark, playful brow as he smiled at her.  “It’s the earrings.  You are missing the earrings.”</p>
<p>“I thought you had changed your mind about doing them for me.”  She smiled as he set her back on her feet and made sure she was steady.</p>
<p>“Nope, just forgot about it.  Have you changed your mind?  Because it really makes no difference to me one way or the other.”  He held his head still as she reached up and fingered his gold hoop, her fingers exploring the little ball on the bottom.  He watched her eyes shift from his ear to look at him.  “Just say the word, my love.  You know you can have whatever you want if it’s in my power to give it to you.”</p>
<p>“Let’s do it today.”</p>
<p>He nodded.  “All right.  I just need to tend to one issue this morning, then we’ll do it.”  He dropped a kiss to her lips before turning to head to the door.  Turning back, he said, “Don’t be surprised if my parents end up horning in if they catch wind when I gather what we’ll need.  My father is the one that pierced my mother’s ears.  No doubt he’ll want to critique my ability to do yours.”</p>
<p>“I will keep that in mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth looked at the large needle and shiny gold hoops on the table as Claude settled himself on the stool in front of her.  His fingers were busy rotating a large cork as he looked at her a moment before picking up the needle.</p>
<p>“You know,” Claude began as he glanced at his mother, “I could manage this without an audience.”</p>
<p>“I am no audience, Khalid,” Tiana stated evenly, “I am here to support your little one should she feel woozy.”</p>
<p>Byleth looked at her mother-in-law.  “Why should I feel woozy?”  Her brows knitted now as she looked at Claude.  “Khalid, why would I feel woozy?”</p>
<p>Claude rumbled a growl of annoyance in this throat as he looked at his mother and began speaking to her in Almyran to save Byleth from hearing his irritation that his mother had just made his wife feel uneasy over a simple task.  The exchange ended quickly, and he turned his attention back to Byleth.  “You will not feel woozy, Byleth.  After all of the injuries you have sustained in battle, this will be nothing.  I promise.  Trust me.”  His eyes glanced up at his mother, “Just don’t interrupt.  Damn, I’m glad my father isn’t here.”</p>
<p>“Khalid,” Tiana said now, “have some respect.”</p>
<p>“Who's king here now?”</p>
<p>Tiana laughed at Claude’s smile as he looked at her.  It was this humorous, happy-go-lucky attitude of her son that she so admired and had missed when he was in the Alliance.  “If you don’t get on with this, he will be here.”</p>
<p>“Right.”  Claude held the needle over the flame of the candle on the table and looked at Byleth.  “Ready?”</p>
<p>“Ready.”</p>
<p>He held the cork to the back of her earlobe and looked at her.  “Deep breath and be still,” he directed before he quickly pushed the thick needle through her lobe.  Pushing the hoop through, he smiled at her.  “You okay?”</p>
<p>“Ow,” she said now and lifted her hand to touch it, only to have Claude intercept her hand before she could.  </p>
<p>“Don’t touch,” he warned.  “Still have another one to do.”  He wiped the needle and held it over the flame again.  “You still want the other one done, right?”  He watched her nod and glanced up at Tiana before moving to pierce the other lobe.  “Once I am done, I will give you the mirror to see,” he said as he placed the cork behind her lobe.  “Deep brea….”</p>
<p>“Khalid!”</p>
<p>Byleth was clearly startled by the loud booming voice of Claude’s father, but couldn’t help chuckling as Claude quickly pulled back, the word he had told her to forget easily falling right out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Really, Kilab, must you be so loud?  He is right here.”  Tiana looked at Claude now, “And you, Khalid, don’t think I didn’t hear what you just said.  And in front of your wife.”</p>
<p>Kilab leaned over Claude to look at Byleth’s new earring.  “Ah, Khalid, you are doing a fine job here.”</p>
<p>“Glad you approve,” Claude said now as he drew a deep breath and looked at Byleth.  “Let’s try again.”  He lifted the cork to her ear.  “You two be quiet now,” he said before telling her to take a deep breath and finally completing the task.  He smiled at her now as he admired how she looked with the shining hoops in her ears, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail with her wispy bangs framing her eyes.  “You are beautiful,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Ah, they look so pretty on you, little one,” Tiana complimented.  “They will ache a bit for a couple of days,” she informed before continuing, “and you will need to move the hoops a bit each day to be sure that they heal properly.”</p>
<p>Kilab looked at Claude now.  “If you are done with this little ritual now, son, I need to speak with you about those tribes up in the mountains.”</p>
<p>“I thought this was taken care of and they agreed to honor each other’s boundaries,” Claude said as he reached out his hand to help Byleth up.  “I don’t want to hear that they are fighting each other.”</p>
<p>“These people are always causing some sort of ruckus,” Tiana complained now.  “For years, they do nothing but fight each other for ridiculous reasons.”</p>
<p>Byleth silently listened as they began to discuss this situation that had apparently been going on for years.  Seemed to her, that they just liked to fight for the sport of fighting.  It reminded her of a few situations in Fodlan, actually.  “Do you have to intervene?”  She looked at them as they all turned their attention her way.  “I just meant that, perhaps, you could just let them be them.”  She looked at Claude now.  “As long as they aren’t bothering anyone else but themselves, why can’t you just let them carry on until they eventually just tire of it.”</p>
<p>Kilab chuckled now.  “We tried that, little one, and they eventually poured down out of the mountains and involved others who were not so pleased to be included in the fray.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go and personally deal with them,” Claude said now.  “It’s the only way to get them to understand that I am serious about them at least honoring their own boundaries.  If they want to fight amongst themselves up in the mountains, then have at it.”  He looked at his father now.  “But, if they are going to spill down into more peaceful areas, I can’t just let it happen.”</p>
<p>Kilab nodded.  “We’ll take Nader and a battalion with you, in case.”</p>
<p>“Khalid?”  Byleth looked at him now.  “You’re not going with plans to battle them, are you?”</p>
<p>Claude shook his head.  “No, but anything could happen.”  His brow lifted as he watched her expression.  “And no, you cannot come along to join the battle should there be one.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“No buts, Byleth.”  He started walking away with his father and turned back a moment to add, “I will see you out at the pens, no doubt.  But I mean it when I say that I do not want to see you dressed and ready to go with your relic sword on your hip.”</p>
<p>Byleth brows knitted and irritation as she looked up at Tiana.  “I don’t think I like him setting rules for me.”</p>
<p>Tiana chuckled now.  “Just let them head out.”  </p>
<p>The smile and wink Byleth saw Tiana give her was so much like Claude, she couldn’t help smiling.  “You have a plan.”</p>
<p>“But, of course,” Tiana said.  “I fought with Kilab during these types of squabbles almost until the time Khalid was born.  Until I got so I didn’t have such an easy time moving any longer because of a belly.”  They began to walk toward the staircase now.  “You can still fit your armor, no?”  She watched Byleth nod.  “Then, we shall prepare to go along.  After they have gone ahead, of course.”</p>
<p>“Your son will be furious with me,” Byleth noted now.</p>
<p>“And he will get over it,” Tiana pointed out.  “Trust me.”</p>
<p>Byleth couldn’t help chuckling now, realizing just how much like his mother Claude really was.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remaining silent while Claude had vented his frustration over her appearing with his mother in the mountainous area of Almyra, had been a challenge.  Tiana had instructed her to do exactly this as soon as she had had the opportunity to talk to her without Claude or his father being in earshot.  She insisted that it would render him defenseless to her sorrowful apology when he was done with his ranting and would find it impossible to stay angry.</p>
<p>Yet, as Byleth realized that she had never really seen him so angry with her, she wondered if the advice Tiana had given her was going to work.  He continued to fuss at her, half speaking so she could understand him and half in Almyran, even while he undressed in preparation for bed.  Now, as he stood a few feet from her with his hands on his hips and dressed only in his boxers, she wondered if he was finally finished.  When one of his brows slightly lifted now, as if he was expecting an answer from her, she decided it was time to put Tiana’s suggestion to the test and hoped it worked.</p>
<p>Slightly pouting out her bottom lip, she looked at Claude a moment before saying, “I’m sorry, Khalid.  I really have nothing else I can offer in my defense.  I realize you just want to be sure I don’t get hurt, or our little baby.  I will do better.  It was just like habit to want to join you.”  She could hardly believe her eyes as she saw him draw a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, his face completely softening.  “I love you,” she added quietly.</p>
<p>“Dammit,” he sighed as he closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms.  “Just, please, don’t enter a fracas like that again while you are pregnant.”  He leaned back enough to capture chin in his fingers to hold her face so he could look into her eyes.  “Anything could have happened.”  He couldn’t help smiling now.  “Although, when you unleashed that sword of yours and whipped it around in a display to get their attention, they were much easier to speak to.  I had no problem getting them to agree to stay in the mountains with their feuds.”</p>
<p>She smiled now.  “I didn’t mean to overstep.  They were just making so much noise, I wanted them to hush and listen to you so you wouldn’t have to battle with them.” </p>
<p>His head dipped so his lips could brush over hers.  “Don’t do it again,” he softly instructed.</p>
<p>“No, sir.”  She watched him smile and realized that Tiana’s wisdom was something she needed more of.  “Your father’s eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw my sword lash out in it’s full, glowing glory.”</p>
<p>Claude couldn’t help smiling.  “Yeah, he’s been dying to see that thing.  He thought I was just exaggerating.”  He dropped a kiss to her lips.  “I love you, but if you put yourself in that kind of danger again, I’ll….”</p>
<p>She waited for him to finish his threat, but as the hesitation grew, she prodded, “you’ll?”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know yet, but I’ll think of something utterly horrible.”  </p>
<p>Byleth relaxed into his embrace, “I’ll behave.  Can’t promise, though.”  She smiled as he chuckled now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Byleth sat at her desk signing several documents Lorenz had prepared for her, she listened to Claude and Lorenz as they talked to each other from the sofa.  It was nothing short of a miracle that they seemed to be, not only getting along, but were discussing a few diplomatic topics with ease.  Based on their past relationship during academy days and the early campaign against Edelgard, she didn’t think they would ever speak again once peacetime came.  Then again, while in attendance of the wedding between Hilda and Balthus, they seemed to be quite anxious to speak to each other.</p>
<p>Resting back in her chair, she watched the two a moment before a smile touched her lips.  The trade deal they were discussing was an expansion of the current agreement and a rather prosperous proposal for both Almyra and Fodlan.  Her hand rested on her rounded belly, feeling a thumping against her palm, as she continued to watch Claude and Lorenz.  “Are you two going to get this down on an official document for signature before we leave Lorenz?  If not, you will need to send it for signatures to Almyra.  I don’t plan on traveling back and forth every moon after today unless it is necessary.”</p>
<p>Lorenz looked at Claude.  “Would you be prepared to sign a deal as the one we have been discussing today?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Claude responded.  He looked at Byleth now, “I know you have been listening.  Do you agree with the proposed plan?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.  It would greatly benefit both countries.”  She pushed herself up now.  “Feel free to sit here, Lorenz, and draft it out.  I am going to go and talk to Manuela a bit before I confer with Seteth.”  She smiled at Claude as he held his hand out to help guide her around the desk.  “I will be back to sign your document, if it is ready, in a bit.”</p>
<p>“Don’t wander too far,” Claude said as his hand brushed over her belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Byleth!  I was hoping I would get the opportunity to see you before you and Claude left,” Manuela was saying as Byleth walked into her clinic.  “How are you doing?”</p>
<p>Sitting down in the chair Manuela offered, she answered, “Great.  I feel wonderful, just a bit awkward at times and I still have two more moons to go.”  She smiled.  “This will be my last trip here until after the birth, if I can help it.”</p>
<p>“What is it like, living in Almyra?  I have often wondered, hearing so many stories over the years about how barbaric they are supposed to be there.”</p>
<p>Byleth’s brows lowered a touch.  “Yes, well those stories were grossly exaggerated, Manuela.  Fact is, it is a country full of diverse and interesting culture.  It’s colorful and has so much to offer.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Byleth was happy to discuss her new home with someone that had literally no idea what it was like.  At first, Manuela seemed only mildly interested, as if she was just being polite, but then she began to show an almost exciting interest in visiting Almyra for herself.  “Well, now that I have talked your ear off about my new home,” Byleth said as she stood, “I really need to get with Seteth a bit before we head back.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for taking time to visit with me, Byleth,” Manuela said as she walked with her to the door.  “We will all anxiously be awaiting the birth of your little one.”  She looked past Byleth now and smiled as Claude walked toward them.  “Well, well, hello Claude.  Or should I have said your Majesty?”</p>
<p>Claude chuckled now.  “Hello, Manuela.  It’s good to see you.”  He wrapped an arm around Byleth as he said, “You can just call me Claude.  I’m still the same charming person I was while attending these halls as a student in search of knowledge.”</p>
<p>Manuela lightly laughed.  “Oh, yes, you were always wandering the library or sneaking into places you shouldn’t have.”</p>
<p>“Ah, guilty as charged,” Claude said now.  “I mean no disrespect, Manuela, but give me a minute here,” he said as he looked at Byleth, deciding to speak to her in Almyran to ask her if she was feeling overtired.  He smiled as Byleth properly responded that she was feeling fine and thanked him for asking.  He had been testing her as often as he could with simple conversation, pleased that she was quickly beginning to speak the language without too much hesitation or error now.</p>
<p>“Oh my,” Manuela said now.  “Isn’t that an interesting dialect.”  She looked at Byleth.  “And you seem to speaking it like a second language.”</p>
<p>Byleth laughed.  “I appreciate that, Manuela, but he will tell you that it is only basic conversation, and I certainly make my share of mistakes.  It’s pretty complex to learn.  He was just asking if I was feeling okay, and I told him I was.”  She looked at Claude now.  “I was just heading to see Seteth now.  Are you and Lorenz done with the documents?”</p>
<p>“Almost.  It will be ready for you when you’re done with Seteth.  Then, we need to head back before it gets too late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byleth rested back in the large bathtub in their room as she reflected on how pleased she was with the work that Lorenz had been doing in Fodlan on her behalf for the people.  He really had proven to be the diplomat he had boasted to be.  Her eyes lowered to her belly, watching it slightly move as the baby shifted position, an interesting part of the pregnancy that she found rather intriguing.   Her head lifted as she watched Claude enter and begin to strip.</p>
<p>“Looks like you plan on joining me, Khalid,” she said as she moved a bit.</p>
<p>“I plan on doing exactly that,” he answered.  “Move forward a bit so I can sink in behind you.”  As he settled into the warm water situating her between his legs, he reached over and picked up a large cup.  “Tip your head back,” he directed and slowly poured water over her hair.</p>
<p>Byleth softly hummed as she felt him slowly begin to wash her hair with a spicy scented soap.  “You are spoiling me, Khalid,” she softly pointed out as his fingers massaged her scalp.  “But it feels so good.”</p>
<p>“The least I can do for you.  After all, you are the one carrying the load of our baby all on your own.”  He reached over a picked up a small cloth and handed it to her.  “Hold this over your eyes and tip your head back.”  Rinsing the soap from her hair, he took the cloth from her and began to lather it to wash her back now.  “Besides, you’ve had a pretty long day.”</p>
<p>“I am pretty tired,” she admitted now.  Smiling, she picked up the cup that was floating in the water now and said the word for cup in Almyran.</p>
<p>Claude chuckled now.  “Perfect.”  He leaned her back against him now as he leaned back against the tub.  Tipping his head, he softly nibbled her ear a moment while his hands slid the soap over her breasts before sliding lower to her little pumpkin belly.  “Hey, I can feel the baby moving around.”</p>
<p>“Yes, the little one is pretty active tonight.”  Byleth enjoyed Claude’s hands moving over her as they shared some much-needed time alone together.  It seemed like they were always busy lately with some sort of issue or review.  A meeting or audience seemed to be scheduled nearly every day.  Then again, perhaps, it was simply her own mind’s perception since she was always tired by the end of the day anymore.  </p>
<p>“Come on, sweetheart,” Claude encouraged as he urged her up.  “Time for you to hit the bed.  Can’t have you falling asleep in the tub.”  He reached for a towel and dried her off a bit before helping her out, taking a minute to dry himself off before leading her into the bedroom.</p>
<p>“So, your mom was asking me if we had considered names yet,” Byleth said as she took a minute to pull a brush through her hair.  “I told her we hadn’t really decided on anything since we still had plenty of time.”</p>
<p>“Even when we do, I would prefer we keep it to ourselves.”  He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled up at her as she moved to stand between his knees.  Leaning slightly forward, he kissed her belly before he tipped his head up to look at her.  “I love you, you know.”</p>
<p>“I do know,” she softly acknowledged.  “Not a single day goes by that you don’t let me know that in some way.”  She moved now so that she settled one knee on each side of him as she sat on his lap now.  “You are amazing to me, Khalid, and I don’t think I could love you more.”  She leaned forward now, wrapping her arms around his neck and bonding her lips to his.</p>
<p>Claude’s arms pulled her against him as his lips moved with hers.  He lightly chuckled now as he drew back and looked at her.  “Holding you close, I can feel the baby moving against me.  I can’t even imagine how it must be for you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s interesting for sure.”  She wiggled her hips a bit on him.  “This could be a bit interesting, too,” she purred as her hand lifted to thread into his hair before she pulled his head, bringing his lips to hers again.</p>
<p>“Saucy wench,” he muttered against her as she pushed his shoulders so he would lay back.  He couldn’t help the grin as he looked up at her while she inched herself over him, his legs still hanging over the side of the bed.  “I thought you were tired.”</p>
<p>“Apparently,” she began now as she moved enough so that she could wrap her fingers around him and coax his appendage to firm up just a touch more, “you have just stimulated me into a whole new state of consciousness.” </p>
<p>He let out a soft sigh in response to her hand’s slow and steady movement.  “Yeah, you aren’t doing so bad yourself,” he softly muttered.  “I hope you have plans for that,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” she answered as she positioned him now and slowly slid down.  “How’s this for a plan,” she softly said as she moved over him, enjoying the sensation.</p>
<p>“Best damn plan ever.”  His hands moved to reach up and lightly brush over her breasts as he watched her rock her hips, slowly sliding his length within her depths.  One of his hands trailed down, lightly stroking over her belly before his fingers pushed down to explore her folds and hardened nub as she slowly moved.</p>
<p>Resting her hands on his chest, she leaned forward as she lifted enough for his fingers to continue their intoxicating task of teasing her closer and closer to release.  She stared down into his partially closed eyes as he watched her.  Slowly rotating her hips, she softly moaned at the feel of him seated within her, rubbing against her walls as she moved.   “Feels so good,” she sighed as tipped her head back and shivered at the growing sensations his fingers were causing to build.</p>
<p>Claude watched her mouth slightly fall open as she began to breathe deeper, her eyes closing as she softly groaned.  She was close, he could feel it.  Feel her muscles constricting around him, feel her growing wetter and wetter as she slid up and down his length.  Shifting his hand just a bit, he pressed his thumb onto her clit and rotated it against her.  It was all she needed.  He felt her let go, as a long sigh of pleasure escaped her lips.</p>
<p>Smiling down at him, she began to pick up her rhythm now as she leaned forward.  His hands, now grasping her hips, tightened so that his fingertips pressed into her.  She lifted to pump closer to the tip before pushing all the way down again, as she pulled up a bit more, she felt the telltale throb of his release while a slow groan escaped him.</p>
<p>As she slowly lifted off of him, she reached for the towel on the bed and layed it over him so he could clean up.  “See, that didn’t take long.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help laughing now as they moved and he pulled the cover over them.  “Let’s not say that.”</p>
<p>She laughed now herself.  “Oh, yeah, I guess that isn’t supposed to be a good thing.”  She accepted his kiss as he leaned into her.  “But that was a good thing.”</p>
<p>“Yes.  Yes, it was,” he agreed while he settled her next to him.  “Always perfect with you, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude couldn’t help smiling as he listened to Byleth carefully navigating her way through her conversation with Zehra needing just a bit of help here and there.  She still had quite a way to go yet before she would be fluent in Almyran, but she had made great progress.  He couldn’t help a sense of pride at all of her work to learn the language.  He watched her brows knit at the question Zehra had just asked her and knew she didn’t understand words like “witness”.</p><p>“Khalid?  What is she asking me?  I don’t know this word.” </p><p>Looking at Zehra, he quickly explained that this was a topic they hadn’t discussed as yet, but it would be taken care of before the birth.  Zehra was satisfied with his answer and smiled at Byleth as she stood and bid her goodbye.  Claude watched Dalia walk out of the room with Zehra to take her to the birthing room for inspection before he turned his attention back to Byleth.  “So, any time now,” he commented as he considered how to explain what he knew was utmost on her mind now.  </p><p>“She seems to think so,” Byleth said as her hand rested on her belly while she sat back in the chair.  “You are avoiding that part of the conversation that I didn’t quite understand,” she pointed out.  “She was asking something about the birth, right?”  </p><p>“Yeah, I haven’t mentioned this little part to you yet,” he admitted and then quickly added, “but it wasn’t because I was trying to avoid it or not tell you.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” she slowly said as she lifted an accusing brow.  “Just what part is this, and when were you going to tell me, when I was actually in labor?”</p><p>“No, really I was going to mention this little detail earlier but just forgot.”  He couldn’t help smiling at her despite her serious expression.  She looked like she was trying to smuggle a prized pumpkin under her dress as she sat there with her hands folded on top of her belly.  “Okay, here’s the deal.  For hundreds of years here, there has been…” he hesitated now as he tried to think of an appropriate word that didn’t sound like a law.  “Well…rule, for lack of a better word, that there be a witness to the birth of a royal baby.  A witness that is chosen by the expectant queen.”  His finger lifted to point at her as he continued, “Which is you, of course.”</p><p>“Really?  A witness?”  She couldn’t help giggling now at this seemingly absurd rule.  “Does everyone think that I am faking a pregnancy?”</p><p>“No, no, no, no,” he shook his head, “it’s not like that.”  He huffed a breath now as he considered just how odd this particular rule seemed to an outsider.  “It goes back to some incident that happened ions ago that involved some attempt to switch out the royal baby with another or something like that.  Anyway, this makes sure there is no danger to the mother or baby should anyone attempt to kidnap, switch, or just assassinate and then report the baby was stillborn.”  He shrugged as his brows lifted.  “What can I say, we are a menace to our own race apparently.”</p><p>She regarded him carefully as she thought about the very notion that such a thing could happen, then considered her own birth.  Her eyes lifted to Claude now.  “You know, if there had been…” her thought trailed off while her brows knitted together in consideration.</p><p>“Hey!”  Claude suddenly understood where her mind was shifting.  “You are thinking of your own birth, aren’t you?”  He watched her nod before his brows lifted.  “See, not so far-fetched of an idea now, is it.  I guess we Almyrans aren’t so crazy after all.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know about that,” she chided.  “But considering what transpired when I was born, and the secrets that caused my father to fake my death and flee the monastery, having a witness makes perfect sense.”  Her head tipped now as she looked at him.  “So, I have to chose this witness to the birth?”</p><p>He nodded.  “And it can’t be me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Apparently, the fathers get in the way somehow and cause problems because we are rumored to not be able to handle the whole actual birthing mess,” he hesitated as his hand wiggled in gesture, “thing that happens down there.”</p><p>“Seriously?”  She watched him nod.  “Khalid, you cannot tell me that the battle-savvy men here that have seen blood and guts over the centuries can’t handle birth.  Even you have seen me decapitate someone in battle, but you’re telling me that you can’t handle birth.”</p><p>He slowly shook his head.  “Not something we are cut out for according to those in the know.  At any rate, Zehra will not be a happy woman if I were to get in her way or throw up or just faint away.”  He grinned at her now.  “Soooo, you need to decide.”</p><p>She stared at him for a long moment, as her thoughts shifted for a brief instant, to how much she adored this man.  Every devious, scheming, lovable inch of him screamed at her tugging her heart to open for him more and more.  “You know there is only one person I would bring in for this that is not part of Zehra’s help.”  Now, it was her turn to toy with him, and she was not going to miss the opportunity.  “We will have to send a messenger to Manuela right away.”  The look on his face, practically going pale before her very eyes, was totally worth the joke she decided as her hand reached out and grabbed his.  “I am kidding!  Of course, your mother is the only one I would consider for this!”</p><p>His sigh of relief was clearly audible.  “Dammit, Byleth, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”  He squeezed her hand now.  “You have no idea how much my mom is looking forward to this, and how annoyed with me she has been that I hadn’t discussed it with you yet.”</p><p>“Well, the momentary shock to your system was deserved for not discussing this with me earlier.  By the way, are there any other tidbits of Almyran rule for royals that I should know before this little one is born?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare come to me in a couple of days with “by the way, I meant to tell you” because I will not be happy with you,” she said as she pushed her finger into his chest.</p><p>“That would be a tragedy,” he said as he stood now and helped Byleth to her feet.  “I can’t have you not completely and totally happy with me.  Afterall, I am such a treasure.”</p><p>She happily accepted his kiss as he carefully pulled her into his arms.  “You certainly test me, but…and I should not tell you this, but I can’t imagine a life without you.”  She couldn’t help smiling as she watched his smile grow.  “Don’t let it go to your head.”</p><p>“I would never,” he murmured as he tipped his head to capture her lips again while his arms attempted to pull her closer despite her belly.  He enjoyed the moment before he pulled back to look into her bright eyes.  “I love you.”</p><p>“I am so glad you do, because try as I might, I can’t help loving you right back.”</p><p>Hearing the door open, they reluctantly parted as Tiana walked in.  “I saw Zehra and Dalia inspecting the birthing room.  Since neither of you appeared, I was beginning to think something had happened.”</p><p>“Now what could happen,” Claude said now.  “Oh, riiiight, there is espionage, assassination, kidnapping,” he chided as he watched his mother’s face pull into a stern expression.  “Don’t make that face, Mom, it will give you wrinkles.”  He moved to give her a quick hug as she grunted at him.  “Anyway, everything is normal as normal can be.  Including business,” he added now.  “I have a couple of things I need to tend to.”  As he walked to the door, he looked back at Byleth, “You just take things slow and easy.  If you need anything, send Dalia.  I’ll let her know where to find me.”</p><p>Byleth looked at Tiana as Claude closed the door.  “Zehra said any day now.”</p><p>“This is great news,” Tiana responded as they began to walk toward the door now.  “Even Kilab has mentioned that you look uncomfortable now.”</p><p>“That obvious?”</p><p>“Afraid so, little one.”  As they walked to the staircase, Tiana made sure that Byleth was steady and near the railing for support.  “Are you sure you want to go downstairs?”</p><p>Byleth looked at Tiana and couldn’t help chuckling.  “Come now, surely you didn’t limit yourself when you were expecting Khalid.”</p><p>Tiana couldn’t help chuckling now herself.  “Right, you are.  We can have some lunch in the garden, yes?”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth drew a deep breath as her hand pushed her plate away and she sat back.  “Any other time, I would have enjoyed a bit more of that dish.”  Her eyes lifted from the plate to Tiana, “But I don’t have the room for extra food any longer.”  </p><p>“Men have no idea what we go through,” Tiana said as she watched Byleth draw a slow and steady breath.  “I hope that Khalid has been helping you.”</p><p>Smiling, Byleth looked at Tiana.  “You have a wonderful son.  He has been so patient and caring.  I know he is nonchalant on the surface while his mind is always working on his next game plan, but he is also intelligent and tries to find the peaceful solution to even the most hopeless situations.”  She smiled as she remembered the Claude from academy days.  “He actually stole my heart many years ago.”</p><p>“As you did his,” Tiana said now.  “I remember him sending a letter from when he took over as the newly appointed Duke in the Alliance.  The war in Fodlan was raging around them, and he seemed to be completely despondent over the loss of a woman who had disappeared without a trace.”  A honeyed brow lifted now.  “I can only assume he meant you.”</p><p>Byleth slowly digested her words before saying, “I was attacked at the siege of the monastery at the war’s outbreak and fell off a cliff and into a river.  It was five years before I made my way back.”  She looked at Tiana now and asked the question that had been on her mind for some time, “Did Khalid ever tell you about me?  Why I look the way I do?”</p><p>“He told us that you were special because you were touched by the Goddess Sothis.”  Her lips compressed a moment before she continued, “Of course, his father and I thought he was simply telling us this because he was deeply in love with a woman he considered to be a goddess, despite his distaste for people worshipping gods.  Then, we met you.”  She smiled.  “Of course, Kilab doesn’t know a great deal about the Goddess Sothis, or the tales of the Nabateans and their slaughter, but since I am from Fodlan, I do.  There is no doubt, that you are special.”</p><p>“It is a complex tale that begins with my birth and Archbishop Rhea, then just gets more outlandish as it goes on.   I wasn’t born this way, I actually had dark hair and dark blue eyes when I met Khalid.  At any rate, I am bonded with Sothis, which is why I look as I do.”  Byleth looked at Tiana for a long moment before she decided to just end this bizarre tale and move on.  “Anyway, I understand that anything can happen during a birth.  With this in mind, I am hoping you will be present when I give birth to this little one?”</p><p>Tiana’s face lit up now.  “I am thrilled!  To witness the birth of my grandchild is the greatest treasure you could offer.”</p><p>“You are the closest I have to a mother,” Byleth offered as she reached her hand across the table, smiling as Tiana took it.  “You are the only one I would have with me for this.”</p><p>“You honor me with your words, Byleth.  My daughter.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lounging on a sofa in the far corner of the parlor, Byleth relaxed while she worked on practicing her writing in Almyran.  It was something constructive to do while she passed the time as Claude and his parents talked about an array of topics on the other side of the room, interrupting their conversation now and again to ask her if she was all right.  As she read over the full paragraph she had written to see if it made any sense, her hand moved to press against her belly as she frowned at the slight ache she assumed was probably because she didn’t eat much dinner at all.  What she did eat, was something she had never tried before but looked delicious.  It wasn’t.</p><p>Claude turned his attention from his parents a moment to look at Byleth.  A sad smile touched his lips as he considered how uncomfortable she was lately, but she kept going about her day and restless nights without a single complaint.  All he could do was give her space when she needed it and offer support when she needed that, too.  That she went about her business each day like always was rather admirable, he considered as he watched her frown at her paper.  </p><p>“Khalid.”</p><p>His head turned toward his mother now.  “I’m sorry, did you ask me something?”</p><p>Tiana smiled as she looked at her son.  “We have had quite an engaging conversation this evening, yet your mind is beginning to drift a bit now.”  Her attention shifted to Byleth as she was working a bit to stand up and head their way with her papers in hand.</p><p>“Ah, coming to join in the conference of minds?” Kilab teased as he watched her make her way towards them.  “We could probably use some fresh insight.”</p><p>She smiled as she reached down a bit to gather her dress so she wouldn’t trip on it since she had kicked off her shoes as she continued toward them.  “I just needed to move a bit,” she admitted.  Looking at Claude’s father she added, “I have been listening to your discussion off and on.  From what I heard, you all seem to have everything well in control without any feedback at all from me.”</p><p>Kilab looked at Tiana now.  “Ah, see, there is a woman that doesn’t have to dictate every situation to her whim.”  He chuckled at his wife’s pretense of insult at his remark.</p><p>“What have you been working on so diligently over there?” Claude asked as he held his hand out toward her, pleased that she dropped her dress to slip hers into it as she stepped closer.</p><p>“I have been trying to practice writing full paragraphs in Almyran that might actually make sense.”  She looked at the paper in her hand.  “I’m not so sure I did any of it correctly.  It’s as if some of your verbs and nouns move about randomly sometimes.”</p><p>“Here, let me see,” Claude said as he pulled her a bit closer and patted his lap.  “Have a seat.”</p><p>Byleth stared at him.  “Seriously?  You want me to sit in your lap?”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I am not a little one any longer,” she said as she glanced at Claude’s parents.  “I’m all fat and heavy.”</p><p>“Yeah, you are,” Claude agreed, while smiling at her pouting expression.  “But, I think my legs can handle the hefty load for a bit while I read your work here.”</p><p>“Okay,” she slowly agreed, “but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  She slowly sat on his lap, lightly laughing at his exaggerated expression of her weight on his legs.  “You’re being mean,” she jokingly pouted.</p><p>“That is quite the load you have taken on, son,” Kilab stated as he grinned at the pair while Claude was reading her paper.  “I hope you will be able to walk afterwards.”</p><p>“Me, too,” he responded as he smiled up at Byleth.  “You know,” he said now as he looked back at her paper, “you did a great job here.  This sentence,” he said now as his finger pointed to the paper, “is a bit jumbled, but other than that, this is not bad at all.  Before long, you’ll be totally fluent.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Would I lie to you?”</p><p>“Again, I ask, really?”</p><p>“Khalid, do you tell lies to your wife?” Tiana said now.</p><p>“I do not.”  He looked up at Byleth.  “Just dance around the truth a bit sometimes.”  His brows lowered in confusion now.  “The hell?”  He looked down a moment before looking up at Byleth as he felt the wet warmth creeping across his lap.  “Did you just…”</p><p>She shook her head, knowing full well that he thought she had just peed on him.  “I think my water just broke.”</p><p>“Stay there!” Tiana said now as she stood.  “Kilab, go tell Dalia to locate Zehra and tell her,” she stopped and looked at Byleth.  “Are you feeling pain?”</p><p>“Not really.  I thought I just had a stomach ache.”  She looked at Claude now and shrugged.</p><p>“Tell Zehra that Byleth’s water broke but there is no real pain yet.  She has time.  Go, Kilab.”  Tiana walked over and helped Byleth stand up, smiling as a bit more water trickled onto the floor.  “I will help you change and get settled in the birthing room.  Khalid, you go change.”</p><p>“Just hold on a minute,” Claude said now as he pushed himself up and looked down at his dampened trousers.  “Don’t I have any say at all?  Come here,” he said now as he wrapped his arms around Byleth and hugged her.  “Are you sure you feel okay?”</p><p>Resting her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes for a moment.  “I am just fine, Khalid,” she softly assured.  “Really, I feel fine more or less.”  She lifted her head and looked at him.  “Almost there, aren’t we,” she sighed as her hands rested on his hips.</p><p>“We are.”  Reluctantly loosening his hold on her, he lifted his hand to her cheek before lightly brushing a kiss to her lips.  “I love you,” he whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Love you, too.”  She stepped back.  “Now, you go change, and I’ll go and let Tiana boss me around a bit.  You know where I will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth sat in a chair in the room that was set for her to give birth in, reading a book while Tiana and Zehra had gone to tend to a few things they decided they should have “just in case”.  Her eyes lifted from the pages of her book to the bassinet.  The corners of her mouth lifted as she considered that a baby would soon be sleeping there.</p><p>She drew a slow, deep breath as she felt the tightness and discomfort begin to grow in her abdomen again.  Still fairly far apart, the pains were beginning to grow a bit in intensity.  Her brows lowered as she wondered just how painful this ordeal was going to become.  Then again, surely it couldn’t be as bad as having a lance tear into your ribcage, she decided.</p><p>Glancing at the door, she wondered what was taking Claude so long to return.  He had gone out to deal with a messenger yet hadn’t come back.  Her attention shifted back to her book now, but it was a useless effort.  She decided she wasn’t at all interested in it any longer and couldn’t even recall what the last few pages were even about.  Closing it, she looked at her empty cup.  Zehra didn’t want her having anything but water.  Her brows lowered now as she considered that she was probably going to starve to death before the baby was born.</p><p>The door opened, bringing a smile to her lips as she saw Claude enter the room with a pitcher of fresh water for her.  “You are a welcomed sight,” she sighed as he walked over and filled her cup.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“You are welcome, sweetheart.”  Claude brushed his fingers across her cheek before tucking her hair behind her ear.  “Sorry, it took me so long to get back.  It was just one interruption after another.”  He kneeled in front of her now so she didn’t have to keep looking up at him.  “How are you doing?”</p><p>“Good,” she said and smiled as he squinted at her in disbelief.  “Really.  I am doing fine.”  Her hand reached out and ruffled through his dark curls.  Her brows lifted now as she started to feel the return of pain already.  “Oh, the pains are coming closer now,” she softly said, her hand taking his and slightly squeezing as she stared into the deep green of his eyes.</p><p>“I wish I could help you with this.”  Claude’s free hand reached out and rested on her belly, feeling it tighten.  “Remember the day we had a picnic at the monastery the day you came back,” he decided to try and shift her thoughts for a minute to something that might be more pleasant.</p><p>“I do,” she softly responded as she smiled.  “It was a beautiful day, and I was so happy to see you again,” she recalled in a strained voice.  “Of course, I didn’t want you to know just how much seeing you again made my heart soar.”</p><p>He smiled now.  “You did the same for mine.  Funny, that neither of us dared speak of it to each other at that time.  Made that moment when we actually did admit our true feelings for each other all the sweeter.”   He watched her nod as she let out a slow breath of relief.  “There we go.”  He pushed up now, leaning in to press his lips to hers.  “I love you, sweetheart, more than you’ll ever know.”</p><p> </p><p>Kilab looked at his son as he paced the floor and raised a brow.  “Khalid, we will have to replace the rug if you don’t stop or at lease change direction ever once in a while.”  He chuckled now as he recalled doing the same thing so many years earlier.  “All will be fine.”</p><p>“I know,” Claude answered as he moved to look at the door of the room Byleth was working so hard to deliver their baby in.  “It just seems to be taking forever.”</p><p>“Imagine how it feels for her,” Kilab pointed out.</p><p>Claude regarded his father carefully now while a slight smile touched his lips as he considered how right he was.  “Wait,” he said now as his head turned toward the closed door, a baby’s cry beginning to only slightly become audible.  “Do you hear it?”</p><p>Kilab laughed now as he stood and walked over to clap his arm around his son.  “I do hear.  Today, you are a father, my son.”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed, to Claude, to be taking an eternity for anyone to come out.  He had expected to see his mother come out with the news by now.  “What do you suppose they are doing in there?” he thought aloud as he stared at the door.</p><p>“Things like this take time, Khalid.  There are things we cannot possibly understand that need to be done behind that door.  Things we do not want to see or understand.”</p><p>Claude smiled now as he considered how true that probably was.  “Perhaps.”  As the door to the room opened, he thought his breath has completely left his body as he watched his mother come out holding a small bundle.  </p><p>“Byleth did a marvelous job, Khalid, and is doing fine.”  She turned so Claude could see the tiny, dark-haired baby.  “Meet your daughter.”  Tiana smiled as she watched her son blink against the tears of joy welling his eyes as she handed the little girl to her father.</p><p>Claude stared at the baby as if he expected her to just disappear at any moment.  “She is beautiful,” he managed before looking at Tiana.  “Byleth is good?”</p><p>Tiana nodded.  “She is just fine.  You will be able to go in and see her in just a few minutes.”  She looked at Kilab now.  “I shall never forget this experience as long as I live.  To witness the beautiful birth of our granddaughter was the greatest gift.”</p><p>The baby grunted, causing Claude to lightly chuckle now.  His hand moved to feel the tiny balled fist, before lightly touching her cheek.  “Hello,” he whispered.  Zehra came out with her assistant and Dalia telling him that all went well, and he could go in now.</p><p>Byleth smiled as Claude entered the room with their little girl.  “Isn’t she beautiful?” she asked as he crossed the room to sit next to her on the bed.  </p><p>“You have no idea how beautiful I think she is,” Claude said as he stared at his daughter.  “But I would expect nothing less with a beautiful mother.”  He looked at Byleth a moment before leaning to kiss her.  “And her name?”</p><p>Byleth lightly drifted her fingers over the thick dark hair on their daughter’s head.  “Asya.”  She looked at Claude now.  “It’s the choice we agreed on together.”</p><p>“Welcome to the world, Asya.”  He looked at Byleth now.  “Good job, Teach.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>